


Такая работа

by 006_stkglm



Series: Такая Работа [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Genital Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то допрашивает. Кто-то ликвидирует последствия допросов. Кто-то помогает справится с воспоминаниями о них. Кто-то просто стоит на посту. Такая вот у них работа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая работа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru в соавторстве с ritaritzy и 005 сткглм
> 
> В тексте используется стихотворение Оскара Уайльда «The New Remorse» в переводе Александра Лукьянова.

Глава I.  
Лукас. Рос.

 

Рядовая операция. Даже не террористы — просто двое из мелкой криминальной группировки с юга Лондона, в чьи руки случайно попал обрывок важной информации. Какую они, разумеется, тут же попробовали с выгодой для себя сбыть. И первым же, кому эти ребята ее предложили, был штатный осведомитель MI5 с двадцатилетним стажем. Идиоты.

Можно было бы послать на задержание рядовых оперативников вместе с Беном, чтобы приглядел, но Лукасу хочется размяться, а Рос… Ей совсем не улыбается терять время на прослушивание видеоконференции заседания Комиссии по крупному рогатому скоту при одном из комитетов Министерства окружающей среды, продовольствия и сельского хозяйства по вопросам... «Господи, ну вот какие у них могут быть вопросы, чтобы это касалось MI5?!» Воображение тут же подкидывает ей парочку вариантов, но Рос их отметает сразу: слишком затратно и ненадежно. В любом случае, заседание — это просто политика, а политика — это к Гарри. По крайней мере, сегодня.

Она надевает куртку, бросает Лукасу ключи, и они едут к назначенному для совершения сделки месту.

— В лучших традициях криминальных боевиков, — с улыбкой в голосе комментирует Лукас, подруливая к безликой коробке заброшенного не то цеха, не то склада, на промышленной окраине города.  
Рос в последний раз сверяется с координатами GPS, хмыкает и проверяет свой глок.

Им даже не приходится ничего обсуждать: когда они выходят из машины, Лукас передергивает затвор пистолета, проверяет запасную обойму и знаком показывает ей, что обойдет здание справа. Логично: их «клиенты» явно непрофессионалы, в женщине они будут видеть меньшую угрозу — тем больше шансов на быстрый, беспроблемный захват.

«И правда, в лучших традициях», — думает Рос, подходя к проему, на месте которого, скорее всего, раньше были ворота. Строение будто сошло с экрана боевика категории Б: местами потрескавшиеся бетонные стены, проржавевшие металлические конструкции остова и балок, пробивающийся изо всех щелей бурьян. Здание стоит на отшибе, к нему легко подъехать и уехать незамеченными, и вряд ли тут кого-нибудь можно потревожить криками или стрельбой. Под ногами поскрипывают кусочки битого стекла и бетонная крошка.

Внутри относительно светло: в крыше не хватает нескольких листов шифера. В задней стене зияет пролом, стекла давным-давно повыбиты, а с оконных проемов снято все, что представляет собою хоть какую-то ценность. Помещение неплохо просматривается, только в центре нагромождены остатки какого-то оборудования и ящиков. Рос уверенно сворачивает туда. Ее шаги гулко раздаются в тишине. «Восемь», — загадывает она и начинает считать. На шестом шаге ей навстречу выходят двое.  
В принципе, все проходит даже гладко, вплоть до слов: «MI5. Вы арестованы».

Тот, которому она при совершении «сделки» передала пакет с наличными, бросается наутек. Рос успевает заметить, как ему преграждает путь Лукас, прежде чем второй с воплем «Ах ты, сука!» кидается на нее. Если бы за каждый раз, когда ее так называли, давали по сотне, можно уже было бы прикупить островок где-нибудь возле Новой Зеландии. Мужик сильный, ростом с нее, но драться привык больше по-уличному: когда всей толпой и желательно на кого-то одного. Рос пару раз попадает под удар, но, улучив момент, подныривает под руку мужчины и бьет его локтем по затылку. Противник валится кулем. Заводя ему руки за спину и защелкивая наручники, Рос оглядывается: Лукас и тот, второй, катаются по полу, яростно рыча и пинаясь. Шесть секунд у нее уходит, чтобы наскоро обыскать своего, вытрясти из карманов бумажник, ключи, телефон, нож и снять с лодыжки кобуру с береттой. Она переворачивает его набок, намереваясь выдернуть из шлевок ремень и спутать лодыжки, когда сзади раздается характерный треск электрошокера, в котором тонет короткий вскрик Лукаса.

«Твою мать!»

Глок привычной тяжестью ложится в руку, и только в самый последний момент она сознательно берет прицел ниже. Выстрел гулко разносится по просторному помещению. Мужик воет, катаясь по полу и вцепившись в простреленную голень. Лукас лежит без движения.

***

Припаркованную машину «клиентов» Лукас находит там, где и предполагал: она стоит у бокового входа, так, чтобы с основной дороги было не видно. Он мимоходом заглядывает в салон, чтоб убедиться в отсутствии «сюрпризов» — и пробирается к входу. Ржавая дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы можно было проскользнуть в подсобное помещение в задней части здания. Лукас идет осторожно, хотя уже почти уверен, что на встречу их «клиенты» приехали вдвоем. Идиоты, и вдобавок жадные.  
«И вдобавок прыткие, s-s-suki!» Хотя, конечно, редко кто хорошо реагирует на «МI5. Вы арестованы!»

Лукас сбивает противника с ног одним ударом, но тот цепляет его за лодыжку и увлекает за собой. Противник ниже, да и боец не тренированный — отбивается остервенело, но беспорядочно. Зато такой верткий, что никак не удается взять его в захват и придушить как следует.

«Все, шутки кончились, bljad'», — Лукас прикладывает противника затылком об пол и тянется за пистолетом. Зря: в следующий миг его опрокидывают ударом под дых, а потом все тело прошивает болью, волнами расходящейся от правого бедра. Его скручивает, словно пружину, перед глазами все вспыхивает...

...он лежит, привязанный ремнями к деревянной раме на полу. Электроды на внутренней стороне бедер. На сосках «крокодильчики».  
— Что такое sugar horse?  
— Я не знаю...

Разряд.

Боль — яркая, белая. Он не понимает, почему — белая, ведь с него сдирают кожу живьем… красная должна быть… но она белаябелаябелая. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хватит… не надо, я не знаю, не знаю... пожалуйста!

...это было почти в самом конце тех трех суток.

Один электрод вводят ему в задний проход, второй цепляют к мошонке. Разряд. И он срывает себе горло и выбивает плечо в бесплодных попытках вырваться, уйти от невыносимой — как будто его посадили на раскаленный кол и вскрыли живот одновременно — боли. Рубильник поворачивают обратно, и он обмякает в ремнях. Перед глазами пляшут белые всполохи, в ушах звенит, и он словно откуда-то издалека слышит, как Игнатова и тот, кто вел запись допроса, громко скандалят с кем-то третьим.

— Ohuela sovsem! Invalidom ego sdelat' hochesh'?! Privykla, bljad', obez'jan svoih chechenskih doprashivat'!  
— Idi nahuj, mudozvon! Ukazyvat' on mne budet! Sejchas v eldu jelektrod votknem, i on u menja zapoet kak milen'kij pro Palomnika.  
Нет. Нет. Нет! Не надо! Лукас хочет провалиться в темноту — надолго, навсегда, — но до него все равно глухо, как сквозь вату, доносятся звуки. Говорит третий — жестко и зло, а Игнатова нервно постукивает острым каблуком о бетонный пол. Если бы у него в паху еще могло что-то сжиматься — а, судя по ощущениям, уже просто нечему: чувство такое, словно его оскопили и содрали всю кожу ниже пупка, — оно бы сжалось при воспоминании о том, насколько острые у нее каблуки.

— Ja skazal — vse! Naigralas' tut uzhe v svoih saharnyh loshadej i рalomnikov. Esli ne hochesh' ob'jasnjat', kakogo hera edinstvennyj agent MI5, kotorogo nam udalos' vzjat' za 8 let, ssyt pod sebja i poehal kryshej, sovetuju zakanchivat' etot balagan.  
Лукас слышит тяжелые шаги — кто-то подходит к «изголовью» решетки. Он пытается открыть глаза — больно, болит все, — на какой-то миг успевает увидеть форменные брюки и ботинки, а потом все стремительно отдаляется и он падает, проваливается в черноту, и уже затухающим сознанием ловит:  
— I plecho emu vprav'te, mudach'e.

Лукас цепляется за эту темноту, это черное облако покоя и «не боли», но кто-то настойчиво зовет по имени. Зовет и зовет:

— Лукас. Лукас!

— Лу-у-укас. — С ленцой и издевкой — кто-то из тех десяти в общей камере, еще в СИЗО.  
— Лукас. — Вкрадчиво, с улыбочкой — Качимов.  
— Лукас. — Презрительно и равнодушно, как плевок — Игнатова.  
— Лукас. — Спокойно, оценивающе — Олег «слушаюсь-товарищ-старший-следователь» Даршавин.  
Нет, он не хочет к ним. Не надо больше. Пожалуйста, не надо, не надо... рoz'alujsta...

— Мой хороший. Ну же, очнись... Давай. Давай уже.

Рос? Рос. Вместе с голосом приходит ощущение ее рук: одной она осторожно придерживает его голову, второй — проверяет пульс; потом запахи: бетона, запустения и какой-то травы. Лондон. МI5. Операция. Дома, он — дома...

Лукас открывает глаза и тут же болезненно зажмуривается — даже от рассеянного света голова взрывается дикой болью. В груди давит, сердце заходится, ногу мучительно дергает, и он никак не может отдышаться.  
Кто-то стонет. Не он, хотя ему тоже очень хочется.

— Не открывай глаза. Голова?  
Рос, bless her, говорит тихо, вполголоса. А вот от бесконечного потока стонов пополам с матами и причитаниями «моя нога!», доносящимися откуда-то справа, тугой обруч боли вокруг его головы сжимается все сильнее.  
— Нннгх. — На что-то более членораздельное он сейчас не способен.  
— Не шевелись. — Она коротко сжимает его плечи, достает у него из внутреннего кармана куртки наручники и встает.  
Лукас слышит, как скрипят камешки под ее ногами. Поток причитаний переходит в мат, усиливается, а потом раздается звук удара и наступает тишина. Звякают наручники, шуршит выдергиваемый из шлевок ремень, рвется ткань...  
Если не двигаться, то и не больно почти. Лукас пытается заставить себя считать, чтобы успокоить дыхание, но от малейшего усилия боль возвращается вновь. Краем уха он слышит, как Рос тихо говорит по телефону — с Беном, наверное. Где-то позади вдруг раздается шум, будто кто-то елозит животом и коленями по полу, силясь встать.  
«Ох, черт, их же было двое!»  
Лукас заставляет себя приподняться — руки немилосердно дрожат и подгибаются, в голове стучит так, что ему кажется, будто она вот-вот лопнет, звуки отдаляются, все тело покрывает испарина. Он хорошо знает эти симптомы: у него есть тринадцать секунд, чтобы вытащить пистолет и убрать угрозу, затем будет обморок.  
Двенадцать секунд. Во внутреннем кармане куртки пусто.  
Одиннадцать. В кобуре тоже.  
Десять… Да за поясом же! Сам же нехило так приложился об него копчиком, когда падал.  
Восемь. А чтобы прицелиться, глаза все-таки придется открыть.  
Семь. Звук повторяется, кто-то сдавлено матерится и скребет ботинками по полу.  
Шесть. Нннннгх…  
Пять секунд — стук каблуков, смачный звук удара.  
— Пока, Бен. Увидимся завтра, в офисе.  
Четы... ре се...  
— Тихо. Дай сюда. — Пистолет забирают у него из руки, а самого его тянут куда-то… куда-то… — Шшш.

***

Лукас приходит в себя через пару минут, осторожно приподнимает голову с плеча Рос и со свистом втягивает воздух:  
— Ч-ч-ч-черт.  
— У меня бардачке есть вода и обезболивающее.  
— А топор?  
Та-а-ак, он что, приложился головой сильнее, чем она думала? Не должен же был вроде...  
— Прости, — Лукас осторожно пихает её плечом. — Шутка такая: «luchshee sredstvo ot golovy — eto topor».  
Шутник хренов. Видел бы себя со стороны: белый как простыня, весь в испарине, руки дрожат — в гроб и то краше кладут.  
— Встать сможешь?  
Оказывается, что может. И идти тоже — правая нога подламывается пару раз, но он справляется. И даже по-джентльменски старается не наваливаться на нее очень сильно.  
— А эти?  
— Бен выслал бригаду, минут через пять будут здесь.  
Рос удобнее перехватывает его за перекинутую через ее плечо руку. Лукас хочет кивнуть в ответ, но спохватывается — голова и так раскалывается на части. До машины еще ужасно далеко.

***

Средство, которое Рос держит в бардачке в пластиковом пузырьке без этикетки, действует быстро. Это радует, особенно сильно буквально через пару минут, когда им навстречу проносятся, подмигивая фарами, черный фургон и скорая с включенной на полную катушку сиреной. Еще через две минуты Рос звонят на телефон. Лукас слышит обрывки фраз: «взяли... госпиталь, под охрану... второго в штаб, операция завершена... лейтенант Вестон».  
— Добро, — говорит Рос. — Спасибо.  
Она жмет на отбой и бросает телефон на приборную панель.  
Ему очень хочется спросить… попросить… но они не говорят об этом. Ни в офисе, ни в машине, вообще нигде.  
— Лукас?  
Он поднимает глаза. Рос несколько секунд смотрит на него, затем снова переводит взгляд на дорогу и кивает. И улыбается краем губ. Лукас сползает ниже по сиденью, ослабляет ремень безопасности — грудь все еще болит, несмотря на горсть таблеток из безымянного пузырька — и позволяет себе задремать. До ее квартиры еще долго.

Рос помогает ему раздеваться: у него слишком сильно дрожат руки. Да и в целом он какой-то заторможенный — то ли после флэшбека, то ли от обезболивающего.  
— Дальше сам? — спрашивает она, расстегивая ремень и вытягивая его из пряжки.  
Он кивает:  
— Сам.  
Рос смотрит с сомнением — Лукас не поднимает глаз, но все равно чувствует, — потом цокает языком и озвучивает решение:  
— Три минуты на туалет и душ. Дверь не закрывать.  
«Да — думает Лукас, вставая под горячие струи, — упасть в обморок и тупо утонуть после всего, что было... Ох, зря я про это вспомнил», — мелькает последняя сознательная мысль, и он больше не видит перед собою ничего, кроме решетки и грязного мокрого каменного пола, слегка скошенного к стоку в углу. В ноздри бьет резкий запах озона и сырости. Трещит электричество и кто-то кричит. Он сам.  
— Нет! — рычит Лукас, отчаянно пытаясь уцепиться за реальность, но прошлое — темное и непрошенное — накатывает волна за волной.

Поначалу, когда Лукаса только-только отдают Даршавину, тот день за днем просто сажает его голым на прикрученный к полу табурет, цепляет электроды, обливает водой и поворачивает рубильник. Раз за разом. И даже не спрашивает ни о чем.  
У Лукаса есть своя болевая шкала: все как положено, от одного до десяти. А эти разы — они на четырнадцать. И самое худшее во всем этом — даже не боль, хотя она сама по себе может свести с ума. И не то, что ты не знаешь, сколько еще продлится эта мука. Даже не то, что ты готов рассказать все. Все что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось.  
Худшее — это снова и снова ловить себя на том, что молишься:  
— Не отпускай меня, не отпускай, не отпускай — только не отпускай.  
Потому что в этой безумной рутинности пытки он четко знаю только одно: пока руки Олега на нем — пока он проверяет сердцебиение, реакцию зрачков или перецепляет электроды — больно не будет.

— Не надо, хватит.

У Лукаса перед глазами все плывет. Он видит его, своего заботливого палача Олега, который считает пульс затянутой в резиновую перчатку рукой, решая, можно ли сегодня еще. И если да, то сколько именно. И — одновременно — высматривает что-то в его глазах. Хотя, что там можно найти, кроме обезумевшего животного, которое осознает только одно: «больнобольнобольно — пожалуйста, хватит — больно!».

Лукас зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, то видит Рос. Босую, в джинсах и наполовину расстегнутой рубашке. Промокшую насквозь, щурящуюся из-за бьющей сверху воды. Ощущает ее руки у себя на щеке и загривке. Чувствует мягкое, мерное скольжение пальцев вверх-вниз, и постепенно все то, другое — полутемная камера, Олег, треск электрических разрядов, шум льющейся воды и собственный сорванный голос — отступает. Затихает, и он наконец-то слышит, что говорит ему Рос:  
— Я тебя не отпущу, Лукас. Я тебя не отпущу.  
И он ей верит — всем сердцем верит.

Глава II.  
Игнатова.

 

Следователь Федеральной Службы Безопасности Наталья Сергеевна Игнатова с удовольствием смотрела на свое отражение в тусклом зеркале ванной. Ее «боевой костюм» из прошлогодней коллекции Dior как всегда поражал своей изысканностью и изяществом. Но все равно, по возвращении в Москву из этого медвежьего угла она обязательно стрясет с Качимова покупку более современной «униформы». Последняя коллекция костюмов Chanel была впечатляющей. Да, букле никогда не выходит из моды…

Обтягивающая юбка из тончайшей шерсти позволяла всем заинтересованным — а покажите мне здесь хоть одного не заинтересованного, кроме чертового Норта! — заметить кружевные стринги на достойной восхищения заднице. И чулки на поясе на стройных ножках. По-настоящему дорогие чулки могут быть только на поясе.

Наталья Сергеевна довольно прикрыла глаза. Что плохого в том, если красивая женщина имеет тягу к дорогим вещам? Это же радость для мужиков — смотреть на ее красоту. И знать, что даже пальцем нельзя к ней прикоснуться. Достойная отдельного разговора грудь чуть приподнялась из декольте в глубоком вздохе. Грудь… О, это была ее гордость! Каждая ценой в 10 тысяч евро! Ни один мужчина не мог смотреть спокойно ей в вырез. Стоит только наклониться над столом, как все они тут же начинают тяжело дышать, потеть и много, очень много говорить. Не всегда по делу, конечно. Но, если ты начал говорить — ты попался, голубчик! Ты расскажешь Наташе-Красе все: все, что знаешь. И даже немного больше того.

Это «немного больше» постоянно сопровождало Наталью Сергеевну. В виде штанги в пупке с трехкаратным изумрудом, маленьким талисманом, первым напоминанием о том, что не стоит останавливаться, даже когда кричат: «Я все сказал! Я больше ничего не знаю!» Тот чеченец знал. И рассказал. Разумеется, только после того, как двенадцатисантиметровая шпилька классической черной лодочки от Ferragamo раздробила ему коленную чашечку. Предварительно полностью искалечив правую кисть. Хотя, ему никто легкой жизни и не обещал. А легкой смерти он все равно не заслужил.

С тех пор в ФСБ шутили, что следователя Игнатову всегда можно узнать по шпилькам. Да, лодочки на высокой шпильке делали ее ноги еще длиннее и прекрасней, вот только немногие знали, что в каждой паре обуви, в тех самых шпильках, стоял титановый стержень. Раздробленные каблуками коленные чашечки стали отличительным знаком работы Натальи Сергеевны.  
Хотя излюбленным приемом все равно оставались «Бриллиантовые Порезы». Наталья Сергеевна докторскую планировала защищать по этому своему изобретению. Старая добрая инквизиция со своими «Железными Девами», «испанскими сапожками», углями, клещами и дровами осталась далеко позади. Серьги следователя Игнатовой заставляли бледнеть даже прошедших Чечню полковников спецназа. Пятикаратные бриллианты, имеющие весьма специфическую огранку, сверкавшие в ушах Наташи-Красы, говорили всем знающим людям о том, что кто-то сегодня лишится члена. Шутки про отрезанные этими самыми серьгами и заспиртованные члены, хранящиеся в доме следователя и используемые ею в качестве дилдо, давно стали бородатыми, как Дед Мороз.

Жаль, на Лукасе Норте нельзя опробовать огранку нового шестикаратного бриллиантового перстня. Но Качимову он был нужен живой, в здравом уме и без особого членовредительства. Совершенно излишние ограничения, на взгляд Натальи Сергеевны. Кому он нужен, этот Норт? Но хоть как-то ломать планы Аркадия Ивановича, включившего англичанина в свои сложные политические игры, Игнатовой не хотелось. Потому что она уже выбрала себе маленький подарок за безупречно выполненную работу — длинную платиновую цепочку с бриллиантами. Интересно будет понаблюдать за эффективностью ее применения во время допросов. Глядя на отражающиеся в запотевшем зеркале пухлые губы, покрытые легким розовым блеском, зеленые глаза, опушенные длинными ресницами, собранные в высокий хвост шелковые золотистые волосы Наталья Сергеевна задумчиво размышляла, с какой силой надо будет натягивать цепочку, если предварительно оплести ею основание члена и мошонку. И что будет эффективней — оплести сначала только мошонку? Или только член?

Единственное, что выбивается из безупречно подобранного наряда — глупый бисерный браслетик, «фенечка». Фенечка рассыпалась уже два раза. Собрав и перенизав ее, Наталья решила проблему так, как привыкла — просто и эффективно. Широкая резинка, натянутая поверх глупого украшения, прекрасно сохраняет его целостность, а резинку можно спокойно прикрыть манжетой блузки.

Некоторые вещи не отпускают нас никогда. Наташа задумчиво проводит пальцем по резинке. Во всяком случае, ей повезло: она выжила, у нее осталась память — и осознание того, что кто-то должен делать грязную работу для того, что бы вот таких украшений было как можно меньше.  
Время. Наталья Сергеевна прикрывает резинку манжетой.

***

Когда следователь Федеральной Службы Безопасности Наталья Сергеевна Игнатова подошла к допросной комнате спецобъекта «Лушанка», стоявшие в коридоре майор Даршавин и доктор Шведов немедленно прекратили разговор. Купаясь в охватывающих ее волнах неприязни обоих мужчин, следователь открыла дверь в комнату. Худой черноволосый англичанин, прикованный наручниками к стулу, даже не повернул головы в ее сторону. Вот она, пресловутая «жесткая верхняя губа» в действии... Ну что же, здесь есть с чем работать!  
— Вы даже не поприветствуете даму, мистер Норт?

Дверь мягко захлопнулась за ее спиной.

Глава III.  
Даршавин.

 

На этот раз Игнатова является по душу Лукаса Норта.

Вплывая в кабинет начальника колонии через полчаса после прилета, она с порога вручает Олегу предписание за подписью Качимова: «...заключенного номер 12-140-153-27 предоставить для допроса. Следственные мероприятия и любые сведения, полученные в ходе них, являются совершенно секретными и в компетенцию и. о. начальника объекта Лушанка не входят...».  
Получите, Олег Вадимович, и распишитесь. В буквальном смысле слова.

На самом деле — Олег размышляет, машинально доставая из шкафа нужные бланки — может, оно и к лучшему. Границы того, что Норт знает, очерчены четко, новой информации давно уже не было и не предвидится. Работа в основном идет по подтверждению фактов. Дальше только вербовать, а вот вербоваться англичанин не хочет категорически. Держится за свою верность. Упрямится, прямо как целка на выпускном. Что, в общем-то, довольно смешно, учитывая и то, как его «поприветствовали» по прибытии, и тот «февральский инцидент», когда Олегу первый раз за все время службы пришлось запереть табельное в сейфе, потому что объяснить Центру внезапные шесть смертей от огнестрела среди персонала на спец.объекте ФСБ совсем не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. В Москве глаза готовы закрывать на многое, но шесть трупов — это все-таки перебор.

А про Наташу-Красу... — прозвище-то, сучка, поди, сама и придумала — слава идет занятная. И про каблуки титановые, и про нестандартный подход в использовании ювелирки. И про пиздец в башке на фоне хронического недоёба, потому что, чтоб с этим вот лечь в постель, надо либо не иметь мозгов вообще, либо иметь яйца круче, чем у Терминатора… Ну, или крышу иметь повыше, чем Качимов — тоже вариант.

— Предпочитаете у нас какую-нибудь конкретную допросную комнату, Наталья Сергеевна?

Игнатова кривит рот и тянется стряхнуть пепел с дорогой сигареты, чуть не выпрыгивая при этом грудью из выреза сидящего на ней как вторая кожа пиджака. Олег ловит себя на мысли о том, как красиво смотрелось бы входное отверстие пули от табельного Макарова аккурат между этих грудей. Черт. Пистолет надо будет опять запереть от греха и сдать ключ Шведову, с приказом выдавать на руки владельцу только предварительно убедившись в адекватности последнего. Баба, конечно, нарывается, но пускать из-за нее псу под хвост пятнадцать лет службы: да не дождется, сука!

— Без разницы, они все одинаковые, — отмахивается «сука» зажатой в пальцах сигаретой и перекладывает ногу на ногу. Шэрон Стоун херова. Отдать бы ее Кулаеву: то-то порадовался бы. У чечен с такими кралями разговор короткий... И от Норта эта обезьяна после бабы, глядишь, отстала бы, а то, как совместная помывка, так мордобой и карцер. Кулаева, хер с ним, не жалко, из него всё выжали, но Норт в последний раз три дня пластом лежал. А поблажек ему делать нельзя: он и так особняком держится. Если среди контингента пройдет слух, что «Английская роза» ссучился, то все, хана — кончат, и оглянуться не успеешь. А закроешь его в одиночку в спецблок — поймет же, сволочь, что берегут и хрен ты его перевербуешь после этого. Олег раздраженно шлепает на бланки печать.

Ладно. Раз все равно деваться некуда, пусть Игнатова работает с Нортом, а там, глядишь, этот голубь, может, и сговорчивее станет. Тактику плохой следователь — хороший следователь еще никто не отменял.

— Тогда номер четыре. Распишитесь вот здесь. Ключи у дежурного. Заключенного номер 12-140-153-27 отконвоируют в течение часа. А пока, — Олег достает с полки талмуд толщиной с собственную ладонь: «Инструктаж и правила безопасности для прикомандированных на особый объект Федеральной службы безопасности «Лушанка» для выполнения спец.заданий». — Протокол у нас, Наталья Сергеевна, строгий, но вы и без меня это знаете. Не первый год в системе.  
Она закатывает глаза, брезгливо открывает папку, и, двумя пальцами переворачивая обтрепанные, пожелтевшие и кое-где еще на печатной машинке набранные страницы, морщит нос.  
— Хоть бы в мультифоры вставили...  
— Извините, Наталья Сергеевна, но финансирование на канцелярию нам нынче урезали наполовину, а то перерасход по концу года, знаете ли.

Она затягивается новой сигаретой и раздраженно выпускает дым. К концу часа от сладковатого запаха Gitanes Олега начинает подташнивать. За последующие два дня этим ароматом пропитывается вся «Лушанка», хотя Олег точно знает — Игнатова со своими подручными курсирует строго между допросной номер 4 и жилым блоком.

К вечеру вторых суток доктор Шведов — начальник медсанчасти — ненавязчиво зажав его на полдороге к жилому блоку, интересуется, как там у московских гостей дела. Но у совершенно заебанного Олега к этому моменту остается только одно желание: прихватить давно заначеный ящик водки и запереться у себя хотя бы часов на восемь. Ибо в «Лушанке» с приездом Игнатовой начинает твориться полный пиздец — контингент, наслышанный о «кровавой суке с сигаретой», психует, дергается и нарывается вдвое чаще обычного. Личный состав психует и дергается не меньше, ибо гребаные москвичи имеют привычку совать нос во все подряд (и не важно, что не с проверкой приехали), и от души отрывается на контингенте, что усмирению страстей не способствует от слова «вообще». В итоге, как любят говорить в новостях: эскалация конфликта идет по нарастающей. И головная боль у и.о. начальника всего этого хозяйства тоже только нарастает.

Олег через силу огрызается:  
— Норта в санчасть доставляли? Нет. Врача вызывали? Нет. Нормально, значит, дела. Работают.

Шведов смотрит укоризненно, но с дороги отходит, и у Олега на душе становится еще паршивее. Со Шведовым — Шведом, как зовет его персонал «Лушанки» — они ладят. Хороший врач на таком спец.объекте, как у них — большое дело. А он еще и мужик надежный, пускай и со специфическим, немного странноватым, как у всех медиков, чувством юмора. Олег ерошит волосы на затылке, бурчит про тяжелый день и заебавшие отчеты. Ну, не рассказывать же подчиненному — да, формально они оба в одном звании, но, как и. о. начальника особого объекта ФСБ «Лушанка», Олег все-таки начальство — что его к допросной и близко не подпускают, отмахиваясь предписанием Качимова.

В этот вечер он все-таки распечатывает заначенную водку и надирается в первый раз с прошлого февраля. Тогда, по возвращении с торжественных мероприятий, его на вертолетной площадке встретил все тот же Шведов, отвел к себе в санчасть, налил «за праздник» «настоечку на травках» и, слово за слово, уговорил снять ремень с табельным оружием. И только потом рассказал, что Норт лежит в соседней палате под капельницей с сотрясением, вывихнутой челюстью, сломанными ребрами, пальцами, и восемью швами в заду, а шестеро из ночной смены прохлаждаются на гауптвахте. И «нет, оружие я вам не отдам, Олег Вадимович. С утра еще спасибо скажете». И правда — сказал…

Утро начинается с головной боли и беспорядков в столовой. Как обычно. Кто-то что-то кому-то сказал, ответили не по понятиям и пошло-поехало... Четверо в карцер, двое в санчасть, рядовой Белов утирает рукавом кровавую юшку из носа и мстительно роняет кого-то головой об стол в четвертый раз подряд. Трое в санчасть. «Рядовой Белов, отставить! Или до Нового Года на вышке у меня простоишь!» Остальных отконвоировать по камерам. Навести порядок, усилить охрану и доставить на завтрак следующую партию… До кабинета Олег добирается во второй половине дня, а до бумаг и того позже. Журнал сдачи/приема допросных помещений лежит в самом низу. Четвертую не сдавали на ночь ни разу за последние семьдесят два… семьдесят четыре, мать их, уже почти часа.

От кабинета до допросных идти восемь с половиной-десять минут через все посты и решетки. У двери допросной номер четыре Олег оказывается за пять. Стоящие на посту рядовой Цынгуев и второй такой же здоровый бугай, фамилию которого Олег никак не может запомнить, вытягиваются в струнку, но он отмахивается — «вольно!». Даже из-за тяжелой железной двери слышно, как истошно — и ощутимо обессилено — кричит Норт.

— Отпирай, — бросает Олег. Один караульный начинает что-то бубнить про предписание, но Цынгуев — двухметровый улыбчивый шкаф бурятской национальности — хорош тем, что четко знает, кто на спец.объекте «Лушанка» начальство.

Ключи лязгают в замке. С грохотом отъезжает в сторону тяжелая дверь. В небольшой, плохо освещенной каменной коробке до тошноты воняет сладковатым дымком Gitasnes, которые безостановочно курит Игнатова. Но даже их запах не перебивает вонь озона, мочи и сырого бетона. Под ногами хлюпает: здесь вечно забиваются стоки. Норт прикручен ремнями к деревянной раме на полу: на сосках зажимы электродов, между ног тоже змеятся провода, плечо вывернуто под неестественным углом. Бледный до синевы, он судорожно ловит губами воздух и, похоже, вот-вот вырубится. Но кисти-колени целы и крови вроде не видно: значит, ни до каблуков, ни до ювелирки дело еще не дошло. Вовремя успел, мать его. Вовремя…  
— Майор Даршавин! — Голос у Игнатовой от возмущения едва не срывается на визг. — Немедленно покиньте помещение! Следственные мероприятия такого уровня секретности не входят в вашу компетенцию!  
Олег не в том настроении, чтобы расшаркиваться. Он приближается к ней вплотную и, едва не обжигаясь о зажатую в ее губах сигарету, рычит:  
— Ты совсем охуела? Инвалидом его сделать хочешь?! Привыкла, блядь, обезьян своих чеченских допрашивать!  
Она холодно прищуривается и выдает в ответ настолько отборный мат, что тот же Кулаев бы позавидовал. Ну да, Наташа, отмыли тебя дочиста и одели хорошо, но когда пасть разеваешь, все равно видно, что с помойки подобрали. Олег просто ждет, пока она проорется. Потому что теперь он знает главное: если Норт до сих пор ей ничего не сказал — а судя по тому, как она бесится, ни хрена он не сказал — то говорить ему попросту нечего. А ей мало того, что с пустыми руками в Центр возвращаться, так еще и вся остальная работа по Норту теперь встанет: после такого марафона его неделю откачивать придется, и черт его знает, сколько голову в порядок приводить. А в Москве задержек с результатами здорово не любят, и Качимов там или не Качимов — по головке-то не погладят. Он же первый и не погладит.  
Игнатова молчит и нервно стучит каблуком об пол.  
— И плечо ему вправьте, мудачье, — Олег бросает на ее «свиту» мрачный взгляд, краем глаза замечая, как Норт, теряя сознание, обмякает на решетке.  
— Сам с ним возись, — Игнатова понижает голос, но Олег слышит все равно, — англофил херов.  
Олег поворачивается к ней и приподнимает бровь — Норт иногда, в начале допросов, вздергивает ее точно таким же движением.  
— Дырку на мне не протри, Даршавин, — Наталья вытряхивает из пачки очередную сигарету — белобрысый с диктофоном торопливо щелкает зажигалкой. Выслуживается пацан. Олег молчит и взгляда не отводит. Ее хватает где-то секунд за тридцать.  
— Ладно, блядь, ладно!  
Она затягивается и коротко бросает белобрысому:  
— В ходе следственных мероприятий установлено, что сведениями, интересующими разведывательный комитет, заключенный номер 12-140-153-27 не располагает. Допрос окончен. Заключенный передается в распоряжение старшего следователя объекта «Лушанка» Даршавина Олега Вадимовича. Конец стенограммы.  
Но не подъебнуть напоследок, она, конечно, не может:  
— В полное твое распоряжение.  
Ага, было бы чем после такого «допроса» распоряжаться.  
— Вали уже на хуй по-хорошему.  
Игнатова дергает плечом, кривится и неторопливо шествует к двери. Давай-давай, посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда отчет о том, что Норт твоими стараниями в нерабочем состоянии минимум на неделю, в Центр уйдет. Белобрысый поспешно сгребает разложенную на столе аппаратуру и выметается следом.  
Один из ожидающих за дверью конвоиров — Цынгуев — заглядывает внутрь. Олег бросает ему:  
— Шведова сюда. Бегом! — и поворачивается к своему подопечному.  
Картина, блядь, маслом. Пульс сбоит, губы синеть вон уже начали, дышит часто и неглубоко — шок. Олег матерится и, кривясь, отцепляет от побагровевших сосков зажимы электродов. Нет, метод действенный, кто спорит, но несколько дней подряд? На хрена? Мозги ему поджарить? Хотя — он переводит взгляд ниже — эта пизданутая баба явно не мозги тут поджаривать собиралась.  
Олег вынимает из кармана форменных брюк пару медицинских перчаток, натягивает их и, сочувственно морщась, осторожно отцепляет от мошонки Норта электрод. Англичанин слабо дергается и стонет. Очухался? Да, похоже на то. С одной стороны — хорошо, а вообще мог бы еще пару минут в отключке поваляться. Ну, сам виноват.  
Норт хлопает ресницами, пытается сфокусировать взгляд, но стоит Олегу осторожно приподнять его хозяйство, чтобы добраться до судорожно сжавшейся вокруг провода дырки, хрипло кричит и начинает выдираться из ремней. Ну, вот что за дурак, а?  
— Тихо! — Олег убирает руки, и перемещается так, чтоб Норту было лучше его видно.  
— Тихо ты.  
Англичанин замирает, прямо как кролик перед удавом: только дышит загнанно, да судорожно бьется тонкая жилка у него на виске. Олег знает такой взгляд — ни хрена сейчас «товарищ» Норт не соображает. Понимает только «больно» и «не больно», как животное.  
— Я просто вынуть это хочу. Хорошо?  
Олег держит руки на виду, говорит по-английски и медленно.  
— Хорошо?  
Норт не шевелится, но паника в его глазах начинает потихоньку ослабевать.  
— Вот и договорились.  
Олег, краем глаза отслеживая реакцию Норта, перемещается в прежнее положение и аккуратно приподнимает член и мошонку англичанина. Тот судорожно выдыхает, но не шевелится. Молодец. Олег размышляет, как лучше вынимать: рывком или потихоньку, и машинально озвучивает:  
— Молодец.  
Он тянет за провода и сквозь зубы матерится при виде появившегося … кхм… предмета. Ну, Игнатова, блядь, затейница. БДСМ отдыхает.  
Норт тихо плачет: слезы текут у него по вискам и теряются в мокрых от пота и воды волосах. Да, голубь, да. На каталочку тебя сейчас, и в больничку.  
— Олег Вадимович?  
Запыхавшийся Цынгуев влетает в камеру.  
— Ну!? Где Швед?  
— Доктор Шведов сказал, что не может прямо сейчас. У него эта… Аппендокотония срочная.  
— Аппендэктомия это называется, Цынгуев. Иди сюда, неуч.  
— Слушаюсь, товарищ старший следователь!  
— За спиной не маячь. Встань с той стороны, его держать сейчас надо будет, — Олег кивком указывает, куда именно, и предостерегающе рявкает, не давая дотронуться до Норта. — Я скажу — когда!  
Олег аккуратно берется за ремни, которыми прикручен англичанин. Когда самый верхний — охватывающий грудь и плечи — ремень ослабевает, Норт давится стоном. Слезы безостановочно катятся из-под его мокрых, слипшихся ресниц. Олег распускает следующий ремень, затем еще один.  
— Прижимай его, Цынгуев. Крепче.  
Парень со всей дури наваливается на англичанина. Не задавил бы, медведь. Но опять же, дело такое: перестараться невозможно. Олег, не обращая внимания на хриплый вскрик и слабые попытки трепыхаться, уверенно берет Норта за локоть и худое запястье, плотно прижимает локоть к боку, а предплечье отводит в сторону. Норт воет и пытается дергать все еще связанными ногами. Теперь локоть аккуратненько вперед, еще чуть-чуть...  
— Ja ne znaju! Рozhal'jsta! Рozhal’jsta! Ja nichego ne znaju!  
— Держи крепче, Цынгуев. Премии лишу.  
А теперь потихоньку поворачиваем и… Щелчок получается звонкий. Норт сереет, содрогается. Олег толкает конвойного в плечо:  
— Да слезь ты с него уже, — и еле успевает повернуть англичанина на здоровый бок: того выворачивает на пол водой и желчью.  
— Ну, и чё ты тут стоишь, Цынгуев? — придерживая только что вправленную руку, Олег с нескрываемым раздражением поднимает взгляд. Парень виновато вытягивается в струнку и растерянно хлопает глазами.  
— Каталку тащи, блядь! Горе ты моё…  
«Горе» скороговоркой выпалив: «Слушаюсь, товарищ старший следователь!», пулей вылетает из допросной. Олег качает головой и опускает взгляд на другое своё горе. Норт по-прежнему лежит на боку, дрожит и тяжело дышит. И, кажется, шепчет что-то. Олег наклоняется ниже.  
— Ja ne znaju. Ne znaju. Ja nichego ne znaju pro sugar horse. Ne nado bol'she, pozhal’jsta. Рozhal’jsta, tovarish starshii sl'edovat'el, ne nado.  
Уголок рта у Олега дергается.  
— Знаешь, — он бросает взгляд на мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в его предплечье пальцы Норта, и договаривает больше сам себе: — что-то я склонен сегодня тебе поверить.  
Минут через пять-десять, когда в коридоре — наконец-то — раздается металлический лязг колес каталки, Норт вздрагивает, пытается свернуться калачиком, но Олег без труда удерживает его на месте. Прямо на ходу натягивая стерильные печатки, в допросной появляется Шведов. Цынгуев, с тяжелой аптечкой в охапку, неприкаянно маячит у него за плечом. В дверях виднеется любопытная рожа второго караульного олуха.  
— Что у нас тут, Олег Вадимович? — Олег красноречивым жестом указывает на «фронт работ», на что майор Шведов укоризненно качает головой.  
— Говорил ведь...  
— Андрей Петрович, не начинай…  
Шведов хмыкает, наклоняется над Нортом, и тот дергается в сторону так, что наверняка свалился бы с рамы, если б Олег не придерживал его за вправленную руку.  
— Понятно все. Держите его пока так, Олег Вадимович. Андрей, — доктор взмахивает рукой и щелкает пальцами, — будь добр!  
Швед роется в ампулах, вскрывает упаковку с одноразовым шприцом.  
— Кетамин?  
Норт под его руками мелко дрожит и жмется ближе.  
— Да, коктейльчик на основе. Быстро и относительно безопасно, даже при всем, что товарищ Игнатова имеет обыкновение использовать.  
Швед поворачивается к ним с готовым шприцом и... Ебаный в рот! Кто ж знал, что в англичанине еще остались силы.  
— Ne nado! — Норт выгибается так, что практически сбрасывает с себя Олега. — Рozhal’jsta, ne nado!  
Ну, вот что на этот раз, а?  
— Олег Вадимович?  
— Тащ майор!?  
— Да держу я, блядь! Цынгуев, не лезь на хер под руку. Андрей Петрович — колите!  
— Ne nado!!!  
— Твою ж господа бога мать! — Олег выпрастывает руку, хватает вырывающегося англичанина за волосы и заставляет посмотреть на себя. — Заключенный Норт!  
Тот пытается крутить головой и повторяет, как заведенный:  
— Ne nado! Ne nado, pozhal’jsta, ne nado!  
— Лукас!  
Срабатывает. Англичанин замирает и смотрит прозрачными серо-голубыми глазищами Олегу прямо в глаза.  
— Ne nado… — на автомате шепчет он и вздрагивает. Олег узнает дымку, стремительно заволакивающую его взгляд.  
— Ничего, — говорит он, ослабляя хватку и пропуская между пальцами мокрые, грязные волосы теряющего сознание Норта. — Все будет хорошо.

Он врет, конечно.  
Но что поделать — работа такая.

Глава IV.  
Шведов.

 

У Андрея Петровича Шведова есть личное мнение касательно следователя Игнатовой, но высказывать его вслух, а тем более прилюдно, он не будет — велика Россия, есть места и похуже «Лушанки», где тоже требуется медицинская помощь. Можно, например, ставить клизмы пушистым радиоактивным песцам на объекте «Михайловка», что расположен на Новой Земле.  
Кратко мнение доктора Шведова о следователе Игнатовой выражается одним словом: «Заебала».

Причем всех. Причем сразу.

Что, простите, несомненный рекорд в условиях «Лушанки»: за несколько дней настолько качественно достать группу людей с разным темпераментом, происхождением, образованием, и тыды, и тыпы...  
… талант. Несомненный талант. Талантище.

Самым заёбанным выглядит, как ни странно, Даршавин. Гордое второе место занимает англичанин Норт.  
Норту даже легче: он уже не в состоянии оценить Игнатову по достоинству. А Даршавин отдувается за двоих, и, как подозревает доктор Шведов, случайную пулю в лоб Игнатова не получила пока только потому, что Олег Вадимович в первый же день пребывания оной Игнатовой в «Лушанке» закрыл пистолет в сейф, а принес ключ ему в медсанчасть. Во избежание.  
Физически Норт почти в порядке. В целом. Условно. Ну, смотря с чем сравнивать, конечно. Руки-ноги-член-голова на месте. Другое дело, что будет твориться в этой голове, когда Норта придется вывести из медикаментозного сна.

Свои способности доктор Шведов оценивает трезво: он весьма неплохой практикующий коновал. Ему по силам залечить синяки, собрать переломы, поставить простую пломбу, провести рутинные полостные операции, и, наконец, заштопать задницу в случае необходимости — все это он способен проделать, даже не особенно включая голову. Диагностика в целом также не вызывает затруднений, как и выявление господ, «косящих» под больных.  
А вот с человеческой психикой дело обстоит несколько сложнее.

Раньше они работали в паре, но «таперича — не то, что давеча», как говаривала бабушка Андрея Петровича. «По голове» в их паре специализировался Дим Сергеич — Дмитрий Сергеевич Летов — угодивший в здешние чудные места за злоупотребление профессиональными знаниями и умениями. К сожалению, гипноз на медведя-шатуна не подействовал, равно, как не помогло и искусство доктора Шведова. Оторванную голову назад не приставишь.

Все, что может доктор Шведов в случае, если очнувшийся Норт начнет блажить — это сделать укол диазепама внутривенно. Диазепама у него хоть по уши залейся, но вот поможет ли это в случае с Нортом?.. И потом, сколько его можно непрерывно держать под диазепамом? Для работы он нужен в относительно здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Шведов задумчиво смотрит на шкаф с подборкой литературы, которую маньяк Дим Сергеич успел перетащить в Лушанку. Почитать что ли, пока есть время? Надо бы пнуть Цынгуева, чтоб стер пыль и книги расставил нормально… Хотя, этот эстет расставит. Маленькие с маленькими, большие с большими, зеленые с зелеными. Один раз Цынгуев навел порядок в экстренной аптечке, спасибо ему большое.

В принципе, можно вызвать врача из Центра; вполне даже можно вызвать врача из Центра. Опять же, немного скрасить скучную без допросов жизнь следователя Игнатовой — пусть напишет объяснительную, как она дошла до идеи засунуть в анус Норта хрень и пустить по ней ток. Какие такие при этом ей двигали побуждения? Насколько эффективным лично она считает непрерывный трехдневный допрос с пристрастием как намеренное доведение человека «до кукушки»? Интересно, коллеги в Центре сами дозреют до мысли провести обследование Игнатовой на предмет вменяемости или надо будет аккуратно намекнуть на резкие перепады настроения и прочую мелкую симптоматику?

Хотя, с другой стороны, коллега из Центра непременно стуканет про тот бардак, который творится у Шведова. Начнется с мелочей — медкарты на спец.контингент недооформлены, журнал по использованию лекарственных средств ведется безобразно, и так далее, и так далее.

Андрей Петрович заливает кипяток в кружку и смотрит в окно: Даршавин, как ему самому кажется, чинно гуляет по аллейке. На самом деле, любой сторонний наблюдатель скажет, что Олег Вадимович изволят носиться шаговой рысью по пятидесятиметровой дистанции, туда-сюда, туда-сюда.

Человека можно понять. Только что чуть не угробили — причем, из самых благих побуждений — единственного субъекта, способного вытащить старшего следователя Даршавина обратно в Москву. Причем, даже если бы и угробили — виноват все равно был бы Даршавин: не усмотрел, не уследил, не бдил; был непонятно где, вероятно — водку пьянствовал. Кто главный на объекте Лушанка? Майор Даршавин. Кто официально допрашивает Л. Норта? Старший следователь Даршавин. Приплыли. То, что Игнатова не допускала Даршавина на допросы, отмахиваясь бумагой с предписанием, а он и знать, не знал, какая срань господня там творится — дело десятое.

Даршавин иногда не отдает себе отчет, насколько «читаемым» он выглядит со стороны — вот как сейчас. Олегу Вадимовичу кажется, что, если говорить поменьше и держать морду кирпичом, то никто ни о чем не догадается. А вот фиг вам, товарищ старший следователь: мелкие поступки говорят о человеке так много, как вам и не снилось.  
Казалось бы: выгнал ты обезумевшую бабу от своего подследственного. Так сиди рядом, держи за руку, утирай слезы-сопли, гладь по голове, дай попить водички, жди — через десять-пятнадцать минут придет доктор, достанет хрень из жопы, вправит руку, сделает сонный укольчик. Нееет, наш небритый рыцарь все делает сам: и руку вправляет, и электроды отцепляет, и хрень достает. Образец гуманизма, да и только.

Или не гуманизма, а рационального отношения к подведомственному имуществу? Имущество сложное, выморочное, досталось через третьи руки и в основном потому, что отказывалось колоться; а вот сидит в Сибири на болотах и.о. нач. объекта «Лушанка» Даршавин О.В., у которого контингент обычно быстро становится разговорчивым.

С Игнатовой взятки гладки: дура-баба с пиздецом в голове и Качимовым в начальниках. Качимов — это фигура… Есть, правда, экспертное мнение, что говно — но фигура. Пока. Качимов взял перспективную девочку в систему и вылепил ее по своему образу и подобию. В результате слава о ней идет такая, что очень многие согласны разговаривать с кем угодно, включая лично Аллаха — но только не со следователем Наташей. Миф о кровавой суке с сигаретой широко распространился в определенных кругах.

Вот вербоваться под нее хрен кто соглашается — не то, что под Даршавина. Олег Вадимович уже слегка прославился умением залезть в душу без мыла — один агент «Бездна» чего стоил, а ведь ничто не предвещало — боевик чеченский стандартный, видовой принадлежности «отморозок обыкновенный». М-дас, в Лушанке и дьяволы ангельскими соловьями поют, вербуясь впереди собственного визга, прямо как за задницы покусанные.

Шведов допивает травяной настой и идет проверять англичанина. Выглядит мистер Норт лучше — лишние сутки спокойного сна еще никому не вредили. Пульс. Сердце. Дыхание. Зрачки. Мочеприёмник… 800 миллилитров уже… И даже с нормальным цветом. Воистину «Ура!».

Вообще, конечно — так больше нельзя. Англичанин в последнее время держится только на этой самой знаменитой «зажатой верхней губе», через «не могу»; марку держит высоко, никаких жалоб на самочувствие от него не дождешься — а вон уже и сердце начало пошаливать, и почки не особенно работают, и хрен его знает, что там еще может обостриться. Вон зимой только что не загнулся от плеврита, похудел — один нос торчит — и вес пока не набирает.

Короче, резюмирует для себя Шведов, еще одна такая сессия, как у Игнатовой (или такая, какие товарищ майор устраивал поначалу, заколебав требованиями подробно рассказать, до каких пор можно тыкать в живого человека Лукаса Норта электрошокером и какой частоты пульса надо дождаться, прежде чем ткнуть еще раз) — и можно будет выписывать со склада изделие № 7, гроб сосновый обыкновенный. И собирать вещички для переезда в ту самую не к ночи будь помянутую «Михайловку», крутить песцам пушистые хвосты. Потому что врач пойдет прицепом к следователю: есть тело — есть дело. Почему не спасли? Ах, сердце, говорите, не выдержало? А какие были реанимационные мероприятия, отчет поминутно-посекундно? Да ну их на… С их расспросами. Заколебало.

Шведов прикрывает за собой дверь изолятора и задумчиво смотрит на книжный шкаф. Ну, Игнатову подвинуть можно и нужно — барышня явно работает на неадеквате. А вот Олегу Вадимовичу… Ему что, тоже «стокгольмский синдром» сформировать? Гхм.

Хотя... Почему бы и нет, кстати? Оба — и Даршавин, и Норт, — люди взрослые и мозгами отнюдь не обделённые, приятное исключение на фоне лушанского контингента. Казалось бы, есть повод договориться, хотя бы в мелочах — а не играть в бесконечное: «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю… но мы все равно ничего друг другу не скажем», отчего Олег Вадимович только звереет. А когда Олег Вадимович звереет — подследственных надо приводить в порядок дольше обычного. То есть, в идеале надо ориентировать Даршавина на постепенное уменьшение накала допросов, а Норта подталкивать к сотрудничеству со следствием. И одновременно замыкать их друг на друга, по типу «мой любимый враг». Нам — что по дерьму ходить, аки посуху, что устроить полноценный двусторонний «стокгольмский синдром».

С Нортом проще, там все составляющие в наличии имеются, достаточно было посмотреть, как он цеплялся за Даршавина в допросной. Еще можно будет поставить англичанину «колыбельную», для снижения уровня подозрительности и мягкого подавления критического мышления — но тогда первым, кого он увидит, как проснется, должен быть Даршавин. Ну, это-то устроить нетрудно.... Сработает ли только? Должно — на отечественных подопытных срабатывало. Ах, Дим Сергеич, Дим Сергеич, доктор Летов, ах ты, светлая головушка — придумал и разработал такую методику… Сочетание гипноза, химии и немного техники… Пациент спит, подсознание дремлет — тут-то ему можно навешать полную голову фиалок да с лапшой напополам.

С Даршавиным, конечно, сложнее будет, но придумаем что-нибудь… Когда мы не придумывали? Сейчас возьмем кровь у Норта на анализ, поставим еще одну упаковку физраствора — а часа через полтора позовем Олега Вадимовича и разбудим. И начнем потихоньку вбивать в даршавинские мозги идею о повышенной хрупкости Норта, а также о том, как хреново всем будет, если этот самый Норт случайно умрет.

***

Через полтора часа не получается. И через три часа тоже. Даршавин намертво завис на телефоне — Москва требует отчета. Игнатова периодически кружит рядом с медсанчастью, но караульные бдят и по очереди отправляют ее к Даршавину — Шведов изредка слышит из-за двери: «никак нет, пропустить не можем, распоряжение товарища старшего следователя». Англичанин спит уже беспокойно, стонет и временами пытается невнятно говорить: Шведов разбирает смесь русско-английского «please, pozhal’jsta!» и невнятное «Lucas… Lucas, ньиет… please, don’t…», и классическое, отчаянное «Ja ne znaju! Рozhal'jsta! Рozhal’jsta! Ja nichego ne znaju!».

Прекрасно. Объект начинает просыпаться самостоятельно. Еще примерно полчаса или сорок минут — и делать дополнительный укол «спи, моя радость, усни» будет поздно. Шведов на всякий случай застегивает «вязки» — знаем мы, как после усиленных допросов просыпаются, каждый третий просыпается «в допрос» и лезет драться. Щаз.

Взмыленный Даршавин влетает в медсанчать минут за 10 до крайнего срока. Шведов откладывает на поднос к использованным ампулам уже пустой шприц:  
— Что ж вы так долго, Олег Вадимович? Норта я обратно уложил баиньки... Нет, не рассказывайте. Потом. Садитесь, пейте.  
Даршавин давится травяным сбором и сплевывает на пол:  
— Какой стог сена вы опять заварили?!  
— Должно быть, вам пустырник попался, полезнейшая вещь для нервов. Так вот, по поводу Норта… Состояние у него лучше, чем было — хотя хуже, чем надо бы. Бережнее надо, деликатнее — человек ведь скотинка хрупкая. Ваш англичанин вон уже с другом во сне разговаривает. Или с любовником. Или сам с собой, кто его там разберет.  
Даршавин хмыкает.  
— Еще скажите, что маму зовет.  
— Этого пока не слышал. Что в Москве?  
— Всё то же самое, — Даршавин делает замысловатый восточно-танцевальный жест (и жест этот можно трактовать как угодно), — информация, информация. От Норта нужно подтверждение информации и данных. Как можно скорее и как можно больше.  
— На счет «как можно скорее» обломайтесь, Олег Вадимович. И на счет «как можно больше» особенно не рассчитывайте. После такого — как минимум недельный отдых.  
Они молчат, глядя друг на друга. Из-за двери вновь слышна монотонная скороговорка заступившего на пост Цынгуева:  
— Наталья Сергеевна, тащ майор приказал в медсанчасть никого не пускать, — и взвизг Игнатовой:  
— Цынгуев, если ты меня сейчас же не пропустишь!..  
— Тащ майор приказал не пускать никого в медсанчасть.  
— Цынгуев!  
— Тащ майор приказал…  
Даршавин и Шведов слушают, как в коридоре стучат, удаляясь, каблуки. Игнатова возвращается в жилой блок для сотрудников.  
— Ключ от сейфа верните, Андрей Петрович?  
— Ну, зачем же так радикально…  
— Какое там радикально! Шифровалка там закрыта, вся — а мне еще квартальный отчет отсылать. Связь сегодня была — дерьмо редкостное, «угадай, о чем я говорю». Такое впечатление, что если бы я просто орал на улице — они быстрей бы услышали. Блин, как если бы «глушилку» включили…  
— А может, как раз и включили? — Шведов начинает машинально раскладывать лекарства для вечерней раздачи по стаканчикам.  
— Думаете? Похоже… Но, раз есть «глушилка», значит, и «звонилка» тоже есть... Ну да, она же ни разу не попросила связаться с Москвой, зар-раза такая! Самая умная, значит — со своей связью ездит, — Даршавин трет виски, — так вот, про совещание: основное они поняли, сказали, что попробуют перекинуть сигнал на другой спутник — и вызовут нас еще раз. Они теперь вас хотят послушать, там Григорьев интересуется — с вас история болезни Норта, включая его состояние после последних мероприятий.  
— Легко. Так и расскажу: «на тридцать каком-то году жизни пациент впервые попал под следователя Игнатову Н.С.», — таблетки мерно стукаются о пластиковые донца стаканчиков; гримасу доктора Шведова можно трактовать, как угодно. Гримасы, в отличие от слов, к делу не пришьешь.  
— Смешно. Аркадий Иванович особенно оценит, — лицо у Даршавина каменеет, — когда теперь Норта будить начнете, Андрей Петрович?  
— Часа через три, не раньше. Ему сейчас все равно спать полезней, чем слушать, как Игнатова на Цынгуева орет. Звонок во сколько будет?  
— Кто его знает... Через час, как минимум, — Даршавин трет виски, — Андрей Петрович, что у вас есть, чтоб взбодриться?  
— Инъекция витамина Б? Внутримышечно? В пятую точку? Бодрит необыкновенно.  
— Слушайте, мне не до смеха, Андрей Петрович, — Даршавин смотрит Шведову в глаза, и глаза у майора Даршавина покрасневшие и мутные.  
— Тогда ложитесь в изоляторе рядом с Нортом, на соседнюю койку. Раз все равно раньше, чем через час не позвонят — так хоть время проведете с пользой. Сколько не спите на боевом посту? Вторые сутки пошли? Вот и покемарьте. Идите, ложитесь, там застелено.

***

Внутренний телефон звонит через два часа. Шведов как раз по-новой заканчивает делать анализы Норта, приводит на всякий случай в относительный порядок журнал учета лекарств, кратко набрасывает основные тезисы для совещания и хочет заварить очередную порцию травяного чая с «мерзавчиком» напополам. Так со стаканом спирта в руках Андрей Петрович и идет поднимать Даршавина.

Умилительная картина: дрыхнут оба, Даршавин перевернулся на живот, обхватил руками подушку и пускает в нее слюни, а Норт запрокинул голову, лежа на спине по стойке «смирно». Шведов ставит стакан на тумбочку и осторожно (не только подследственные просыпаются «в допрос») касается плеча Даршавина:  
— Олег Вадимович, подъем. Вызывают.

***

Совещание идет уныло: во время доклада Шведова про состояние Норта Даршавин беззвучно зевает, трёт уши и катает между ладонями карандаш, но мгновенно настораживается и подбирается, когда Шведов вдруг выдает:  
— Скажите, а как давно следователь Игнатова проходила диспансеризацию?  
— Как и все, наверное, по графику… Андрей Петрович, вы почему интересуетесь?  
— Как вам сказать, Сергей Геннадьевич… Видимо потому, что товарищи следователи работают с подследственными, а я потом привожу подследственных в порядок. Собственно, все методы и медикаменты обычно стандартны, и все идет штатно. А тут вдруг товарищ следователь Игнатова проявляет инициативу и привозит с собой хрень, которую применяет на заключенном 12-140-153-27, — Шведов не удерживается и хулигански подмигивает Даршавину.  
— Андрей Петрович, вы о чем? — в Москве, похоже, пока не понимают.  
— Ну как же? Во время последнего допроса, продолжавшегося около семидесяти четырех часов, следователь Игнатова вставила в анус подследственного… Ээээ… Простите, можно я снова назову это хренью? Да, вставила в анус подследственного Норта хрень и пустила по ней электрический ток. И знаете, я бы понял, если бы это был, допустим, вибратор — потому что в современном мире производство и торговля чутко удовлетворяют запросы потребителей, а Наталья Сергеевна известна, как дама довольно строгих моральных принципов, но нельзя не отметить, что длительное воздержание не полезно для женского организма, вследствие чего…  
— Андрей Петрович!  
— А? Так вот, вследствие чего я бы ничуть не удивился, если бы это был вибратор. Но это была хрень.  
— Олег Вадимович! Доктор Шведов — трезв?  
— Явных признаков алкогольного или наркотического опьянения я у него не наблюдаю, — Даршавин демонстративно крутит пальцем у виска и одними губами выговаривает Шведову: «предупреждать надо», на что Шведов картинно разводит руками.  
— Тогда что он, простите, несёт?  
— Правду? Когда я получил доступ в допросную номер четыре, там находилась следователь Игнатова, переводчик и Норт. С хренью в жопе. Которую, — Даршавин подпирает подбородок кулаками, и задумчиво смотрит на Шведова, — извлек Андрей Петрович.  
— Какой еще допрос в течение семидесяти четырех часов?  
— Который проводила следователь Игнатова.  
— Как?  
— Как обычно? На подмене? Ну, вы же знаете: двенадцать часов, потом меняешься с напарником. У нее же есть напарник, этот… капитан Власов.  
— И все это время Норт находился в допросной?  
— Ну да. А где же еще? Зафиксировали на раме.  
— Подождите. А вы что делали? Все это время?  
— Как что? Мне следователем Игнатовой было предъявлено предписание не препятствовать ходу допроса и вообще не вмешиваться, поскольку, цитирую, «используемые и полученные в ходе допроса сведения не подлежат разглашению». Как я уже докладывал, я составлял план ремонта.  
— Семьдесят четыре часа?  
— Не только план, но и смету с обоснованием… Если и этой зимой отопление как в том году накроется — замерзнем. Систематизировал и обобщил сведения, уже полученные от Норта, а так же сведения, полученные от подследственного Кулаева; оформил материалы перекрестного допроса подследственного аль-Касби и приобщил к делу данные им показания касательно предотвращенного теракта в Санкт-Петербурге — кстати, там есть хорошая зацепка; вероятно, нужно будет содействие наших сирийских коллег… Ну и спал, во внерабочее время…. Потом увидел в журнале дежурного, что допросная номер четыре занята в течение трех последних дней. Вмешался и потребовал у следователя Игнатовой прекратить допрос, сославшись на то, состояние допрашиваемого внушает мне опасение. Вызвал доктора Шведова и приказал осмотреть подследственного 12-140-153-27. Доктор Шведов отцепил электроды и достал кхм-хрень, после чего провел осмотр.

Ладно, думает Шведов, не хочет признаваться Олег Вадимович в своем гуманизме — и не надо. В конце концов, какая начальству в Москве разница, кто из них тут в «Лушанке» Норту сопли вытирает? Но как же я угадал… Все, Олег Вадимович, будет вам с Нортом обоюдный «стокгольм», готовьтесь; а у меня будет небольшая передышка.  
В Москве молчат.

Даршавин кашляет и продолжает:

— В ходе осмотра доктор Шведов подтвердил мои предположения о нежелательности продолжения допроса и предложил перевести подследственного 12-140-153-27 в медсанчасть, в изолятор, с чем я согласился. Так же доктор Шведов вправил вывих плечевого сустава, полученный подследственным во время допроса.  
Из Москвы тихо интересуются:  
— Но что это была хрень? Эээ, в смысле…

— Олег Вадимович, можно? — Шведов вопросительно смотрит на Даршавина, и когда тот кивает, выдает: — В принципе, это гантель на 100 граммов. Такая, знаете, небольшая, цельно-чугунная, с круглыми головками. Одна из головок обточена и в ней сделаны пропилы, чтобы клеммы удобнее закреплять — очень фактурно выглядит. Цена девяносто копеек, на металле выбито, и знак качества, производство еще времен СССР. Так вот я и спрашиваю: с учетом того, что есть определенные методы работы, которые как раз применяют следователи, и есть список утвержденных медикаментов — зачем мамзель Игнатова везла сюда через полстраны эту хрень? С чего вдруг у нее появилась мысль, что это ей так сильно поможет в работе? Что за методы чилийской хунты, откуда она этого набралась? Может, она того.... Я поэтому про диспансеризацию и спросил — психиатры с психологами ничего не заметили?

В Москве снова молчат.

Даршавин крутит в пальцах карандаш.

— Разрешение на допрос следователю Игнатовой действительно давалось, с целью выяснения определенных сведений… — наконец подтверждают из Москвы, — источник, который сдал нам Норта, не уверен, насколько Норт осведомлен об одной из тайных операций MI5, но вероятность этого достаточна высока, все же он глава отдела D. Если в ходе той игры были раскрыты наши, он мог бы это подтвердить.

— Ну, по вашим делам я, конечно, не специалист, — Шведов со вкусом потягивается, — но вот скажите, у нас что, все завы отделов в курсе всех тайных операций? В смысле — вот человек получает должность, вы его ведете в архив, стряхиваете с полок паутину, сметаете дохлого мыша и говорите: «читай, парень, это все про тайные операции, со времен Ивана Васильевича и до сего дня! Учи детали, запоминай факты! Авось тебе сгодится, если в плену перевербовывать начнут!» Да с какого ляда он может знать детали этой операции, если она, согласно вашему источнику, секретно-тайная, документы перед прочтением съесть?

— Андрей Петрович, ты-то чего так кипятишься? — подает голос Григорьев, «генерал от медицины».  
— Слушайте, если мое мнение хоть что-то значит — поверьте, на этом допросе Норт признался бы во всем, включая работу на марсианскую разведку. Хрень с точки зрения мужской анатомии… Эээ… Нефигово так работала, она его током била в простату. Очешуительные должны быть ощущения, да плюс еще имитация утопления. Но вот как бы теперь после всего этого подследственный 12-140-153-27 крышей не поехал.

Карандаш в руках Даршавина ломается с противным сухим треском.

Глава V.  
Цынгуев.

Наряды в медсанчасть рядовой Цынгуев любит больше всего. В «штабе», как громко величают предбанник перед кабинетами начальника колонии и его зама, не расслабишься: офицеры туда-сюда бегают, гости опять же всякие. Не, там по стойке смирно все четыре часа. Возле допросных полегче: следакам не до того, ставишь ли ты носки сапог по уставу и нет ли лишних складок на форме. Главное, чтобы, когда постучат или крикнут, отзывался быстро, да делал, что велено. Ну, вот разве что Наталь Сергевна выправку сильно любит, это да. Но она птица залетная: не часто бывает, можно и потерпеть. На вышках же стоять вообще сущее наказание: летом комарьё — болота ж кругом; зимой ветер такой, что до костей за минуту пробирает; а в промежутках — и комарьё, и ветер разом.

Вот у доктора Шведова всегда хорошо. Он и стоять по стойке смирно не требует, и случаи разные интересные рассказывает, да и полезным чем всегда можно заняться. Рядовой Цынгуев довольно улыбается, вспоминая идеальный порядок, наведенный им в раскладном оранжевом ящике экстренной аптечки. Андрей Петрович, правда, отчего-то изменился в лице, когда увидел аккуратные ряды расставленных по цвету и размеру скляночек, с которых Цыгнгуев старательно счистил грязные, заляпанные пальцами и испещренные какими-то пометками этикетки. Удивился, наверное. Даж Олег Вадимовича позвал посмотреть на такую красоту. Жалко, что потом Цынгуева месяца два на пост в медсанчасти не ставили.

А сейчас вот опять, потому как «ты, Цынгуев, медведь. Мимо тебя она силой не пройдет, пристрелит если, разве что», — так Олег Вадимович сказал. Шутил, конечно. Ну как Наталь Сергевна его пристрелит, коли у нее и оружия-то нет, а у Цынгуева все, как на посту полагается: Калашников и два магазина патронов?

Рядовой Цынгуев поправляет ремень оттягивающего плечо автомата и заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь палаты — не проснулся ли англичанин? Коли проснется, велено тут же звать Андрей Петровича и товарища старшего следователя. Но англичанин даже не шевелился, похоже... А если б и шевелился, все одно: по рукам и ногам к койке пристегнут. Порядок такой. Во избежание, как Андрей Петрович говорит. Хотя какое там «избежание», если Цынгуев своими ушами слышал, как доктор Олег Вадимовичу говорил, что англичанин ходить-то дня через три сможет, не раньше. И то по стеночке и не дальше параши.

Цынгуев вздыхает и возвращается на пост. Время тянется медленно, и он начинает уже поглядывать на шкаф, в котором от покойного Дим Сергеича осталась целая гора психической литературы. Андрей Петрович все ворчит, что надо бы разобрать, да руки не доходят, а если у самого не доходят, так может помочь…

В палате тихо звякает металлическая скобка, которой вязки крепятся к раме кровати. Проснулся чтоль? Цынгуев осторожно заглядывает в палату. Ну, так и есть, проснулся.

— Касьянов! Васька! — страшным шепотом зовет он напарника, стоящего на посту в коридоре у входа в медблок. Доктор Шведов строго-настрого велел не шуметь и англичанина ему не пугать. Касьянов просовывает в дверной проем всклокоченную русую башку.

— Чё?

— Дуй за товарищ майором и Шведовым. Проснулся англичанин ихний.

Касьянов, даром, что бугай ростом с Цынгуева, но швыркает носом, поправляет на плече лямку автомата и припускает бодрой рысью в сторону жилого блока — Олег Вадимовича не слушать себе дороже — это всю зиму на вышке простоишь.

Звяканье повторяется.

Цынгуев переступает с ноги на ногу. К англичанину лезть, конечно, не велено, но когда из палаты доносится хриплый надсадный кашель, Цынгуев не выдерживает — чай, не звери — и бочком просачивается в палату. Англичанин (вот смешно же: самый настоящий вражеский шпион, а имя на русское походит — Лукас) кашляет, пытается вытереть губы о повязку, плотно охватывающую вправленное плечо, но морщится и роняет голову на тощую подушку. Впалая грудь под двумя больничными одеялами ходит ходуном.  
Цынгуев беспомощно оглядывается, пристраивает автомат у стеночки и замечает на металлическом медицинском столе полупустой стакан.

— Товарищ Норт, может вам водички? — он почти доверху доливает стакан холодной водой из-под крана.  
Англичанин скашивает взгляд, облизывает пересохшие губы и пытается кивнуть:  
— P’zhaluista.

Цынгуев, осторожно приподнимает ему голову — наловчился уж Андрей Петровичу с «контингентом» помогать — и подносит край стакана к губам. Англичанин осторожно отпивает, вскидывает на Цынгуева удивленный взгляд… И вдруг присасывается к стакану, осушая его в четыре долгих глотка.

От вопля в две глотки: «Цынгуев!!!» — дребезжат оконные рамы и дверцы стеклянного шкафчика над раковиной.

Рядовой испуганно отскакивает от англичанина и вытягивается по струнке, сжимая в руке пустой стакан и отчаянно пытаясь понять, чем так прогневил Олег Вадимовича, что тот с перекошенным лицом нашаривает на поясе кобуру с табельным оружием, которое сам же неделю как в сейфе в ординаторской запер. Андрей Петрович в два шага пересекает палату, наклоняется к Норту, проверяет зрачки, а потом, развернувшись, выхватывает стакан и зачем-то нюхает.

— Водой разбавлял?  
— Так точно, Андрей Петрович!  
— До краев?  
— Так точно!  
— Успокойтесь Олег Вадимович, ничего ему не будет, там было-то всего грамм пятьдесят — сто от силы.

— Грамм сто. Грамм сто! Медицинский спирт!! Чистый!!! Вы сговорились тут все что ли его угробить?!  
Цынгуев открывает было рот, но быстро захлопывает его под мрачным взглядом майора Даршавина. Ох, не жди от этого взгляда ничего хорошего. И точно:  
— Рядовой Цынгуев, шесть наря…

Но договорить товарищ старший следователь не успевает: раздается странный, фыркающий звук. Олег Вадимович медленно оборачивается и следующие пятнадцать секунд с нечитаемым выражением лица созерцает, как англичанин, в котором после Наталь Сергевны непонятно как душа-то держится, заходится неудержимым хохотом в дупелину пьяного человека. Цынгуев начинает робко улыбаться. И перестает, потому что секунды идут, англичанин смеется, а смех становится такой, что волосы на загривке дыбом подымаются. Не может человек так смеяться… Если он в здравом уме — не может.

— Андрей Петрович.  
— Вижу, Олег Вадимович, вижу.  
Доктор Шведов открывает ящик стола, где лежат упаковки с перчатками и одноразовыми шприцами.  
— Андрей, будь добр, холодильник — вторая полка, синяя коробка сразу справа. Диазепам, ампулу на десять миллиграмм. Андрей, ну!

Цынгуев вздрагивает, только сейчас сообразив, что обращаются к нему. Выуживает из кармана белого халата предусмотрительно повернувшегося к нему правым боком доктора Шведова ключи, и сломя голову бежит в ординаторскую. Вслед ему несется уже даже не смех — истеричный, животный вой англичанина и голос Андрей Петровича:  
— Две ампулы, Андрей!

Когда через полминуты он возвращается в палату, англичанин воет все на той же монотонной ноте и даже пытается раскачиваться, несмотря на плотно затянутую вязку. Пытается потому, что у кровати стоит Олег Вадимович, крепко держит Норта за загривок и здоровое плечо и, практически уткнувшись лбом в его лоб, вполголоса что-то ему говорит.  
Скрипят стерильные перчатки, с хрустом ломаются ампулы.

— Олег Вадимович?  
— Держу, Андрей Петрович. Колите.  
Минуты через полторы-две дыхание англичанина окончательно выравнивается и в тишине становится слышен тихий голос майора Даршавина:

— And in the withered hollow of this land  
Hath Summer dug herself so deep a grave,  
That hardly can the leaden willow crave  
One silver blossom from keen Winter's hand.

Олег Вадимович замолкает и осторожно разжимает руки. Англичанин лежит тихо, смотрит в потолок и заторможено взмахивает ресницами.

— Андрей Петрович, я посижу тут часок, пока он не вырубится, вам-то его всю ночь теперь караулить, — майор переводит взгляд на Цынгуева, и тому отчаянно хочется втянуть голову в плечи и спрятаться за доктора Шведова. Но Олег Вадимович говорит устало и совсем не сердито:  
— Марш на пост, Цынгуев. Через, — он бросает взгляд на часы, — полчаса сменишься и дальше по обычному расписанию. И пробуй хоть, блядь, в следующий раз , что людям суешь … Хотя нет, лучше не пробуй. А то напробуешься, а мне потом рапорт в Москву писать — греха не оберешься…  
— Слушаюсь, тащ майор! Разрешите выпо...  
— Иди уже отсюда, Цынгуев, пока нарядов не вкатал.

Цынгуев подхватывает прислоненный к стене автомат, пулей вылетает в коридор и плотно закрывает за собой дверь палаты.  
Доктор Шведов выходит минут через пять, но почти сразу возвращается с кружкой горячего, за версту пахнущего травами, чая в руках. А когда появляется вновь, меряет Цынгуева своим фирменным взглядом из-под кустистых бровей и вздыхает:  
— Спрашивай уже, олух царя небесного.  
— Андрей Петрович, а что эт такое товарищ старший следователь англичанину рассказывал-то? — скороговоркой выпаливает Цынгуев, — ну про «холлов ланд» и «саммер»?  
— Ты, Андрей, какой язык в школе-то учил?  
— Английский, товарищ майор! Шесть классов в Усть-Орде.  
— Понятно все с тобой, Цынгуев.

Андрей Петрович подходит к шкафу, отодвигает в сторону подшивку каких-то журналов, выуживает потрепанный томик и, почти сразу открыв на нужной странице, протягивает ему.  
— Читай.  
Цынгуев озадаченно хмурится, вздергивает ремень автомата повыше, вглядывается в потускневший типографский шрифт на обтрепанных страницах, и начинает вполголоса читать:

— Да, грех был мой, и я не понял это.  
Теперь же лира в склеп заключена,  
Где лишь неугомонная волна  
Подтачивает берег без рассвета.  
Глубокую могилу роет лето  
Себе в долине, вянущей от сна;  
И долго ива ждать обречена  
Из рук зимы серебряного цвета.  
Но кто спешит по берегу опять?  
(О, не смотри, любимый, восхищённо!)  
Кто это в южной яркости одежд?  
Твой новый Бог, целующий смущённо  
Бутоны свежих уст в плену надежд,  
A мне в удел - молиться и рыдать.

Несколько мгновений в коридоре стоит оглушительная тишина, а потом хлопает дверь и они оба вздрагивают.  
— Товарищ майор, рядовой Смирнов, рядовой Белов на смену рядовому Касьянову, рядовому Цынгуеву прибыли. Разрешите заступить!

Андрей Петрович устало трет переносицу.  
— Смирнов, во-первых, сколько раз просил не орать в медблоке. Во-вторых, пошли вон за дверь оба, обалдуи хреновы! Игнатову не пускать — приказ Олега Вадимовича. В-третьих, заступайте!  
— Ты еще тут? — спрашивает Шведов, когда дверь за рядовыми с грохотом захлопывается. Цынгуев все еще заворожено скользит глазами по строчкам.  
— Андрей Петрович, а можно…  
— Бери, Цынгуев, бери, — Андрей Петрович провожает Цынгуева глазами, и, качая головой, ворчит себе под нос, — Олег Вадимович ее все равно всю наизусть знает.

Глава VI.  
Цынгуев.

 

Крик в коридоре стоит такой, что, наверное, и на вышках слыхать. Наталь Сергевна, да. Она умеет. Особливо, когда ей чё-нить надо. А надо ей, ясен пень, все того же, что и последние дни: англичанина. Причем, судя по крикам, надо аж до зарезу. Потому что такого забористого мата Цынгуев даже в допросных не слыхал, даром что там, у допросных, он на посту минимум трижды в неделю стоит. Но, на самом-то деле, слушать Цынгуеву некогда — с тех пор, как он, сменяясь с вышки, углядел вдалеке чужую вертушку (он, знамо дело, может назвать марку, и грузоподъемность, и сколько народу влезет на борт, но в Лушанку летают только машины с соседней военной базы, и их-то за четырнадцать месяцев службы Цынгуев все давно навострился различать, а эта точно была чужая), он только и делает, что куда-то бежит. Сначала к Олег Вадимовичу с докладом, от него в медсанчасть, и вот теперь в палату к англичанину с приказом «отвязать, отвести в прачку и чтоб не высовывался!»

Англичанин не спит, и взгляд у него нехороший совсем: больной и обреченный. В точности как у того, застрявшего в буреломе сайка со сломанной ногой, на которого они набрели с дедом, когда пошли с ним по ягоду в далеком беззаботном цынгуевом детстве. Тогда он и думать не думал, что, когда пойдет служить, ему придется не танки водить, а на себе из камеры до койки самых настоящих вражеских шпионов таскать. «Ну, опять же служба такая, куды деваться-то», — думает Цынгуев, торопливо расстегивая ремни на худых лодыжках.

— Сейчас немного прогуляемся, товарищ Норт. Андрей Петрович велел, да и вам надоело, поди, уже лежать-то.  
Англичанин сглатывает, но ничего не отвечает. Пальцы у него все так же дрожат, на автомате отмечает Цынгуев, принимаясь расстегивать вязку на правом запястье. Андрей Петрович говорит, что того: давление низкое и «знаешь, Цынгуев, когда тебя ебашат разрядом трое суток подряд, даром это обычно не проходит. И вот пока не пройдет, будешь кормить мистера Норта с ложки, чтоб под руку с дурацкими вопросами не лез». Но до ложки пока не дошло: пока еще физраствор внутривенно, а на жидкую диету только с завтрева велено.

Когда Цынгуев распутывает ремень и расстегивает вязку на другом запястье, заключенный Норт осторожно переворачивается на бок. Кусая губы и помогая себе дрожащими руками, скособочено садится, спускает ноги на пол и, не дожидаясь, пока Цынгуев обойдет койку, пробует встать.  
Цынгуев подхватывает его поперек груди уже почти у самого пола, но головой об угол медицинского стола англичанин все одно прикладывается от души.

— Ну что же вы так, товарищ Норт, — Цынгуев осторожно, также как когда-то дед доставал из бурелома того перепуганного и обессилевшего сайка, придерживает англичанина за плечи, пока ноги под тем не перестают подламываться, и придирчиво осматривает по ходу дела. Ну, морду разбил, дурной, но не сильно — ему, бывало, и хуже доставалось, а тут только висок ссадил, да губу поранил.

— Андрей, вы еще тут!? — доктор Шведов заглядывает в палату, исчезает и возвращается вновь. С трениками.  
— Мистер Норт, оденьтесь, не добавляйте к анамнезу очередной плеврит, мне прошлой зимы хватило.  
— Esli vy dumaete, chto mne ne hvatilo… — шелестит англичанин и, морщась, натягивает штаны. Его шатает, но Цынгуев крепко придерживает его повыше локтя, не давая упасть.  
— Лучше сосредоточьтесь на том, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение, мистер Норт. Здесь недалеко, Андрей вас проводит.

Андрей Петрович накидывает на плечи англичанина простыню, колкое казенное одеяло с кровати поверх нее и практически выталкивает их обоих из палаты. В коридоре, за равномерными ударами по усиленной на случай бунта двери, то и дело взлетающий до визга голос Наталь Сергевны слышен еще лучше:  
— Майор Шведов! Я требую выдать мне заключенного № 12-140-153-27 на основании полученного предписания для проведения дальнейших следственных мероприятий!

Бум!

Норт сереет, ноги у него подгибаются, но Цынгуев успевает удержать его в стоячем положении. Андрей Петрович, досадливо морщась при виде осыпающейся с притолок штукатурки, одну за другой запирает смотровую, изолятор, четыре палаты, напоследок дергает дверь операционной и, нырнув в ординаторскую, кричит уже оттуда:  
— Наталья Сергеевна! На спец.объекте «Лушанка» я всего лишь заведующий медсанчастью. Вопросы о передаче подследственных кому-либо решает майор Даршавин Олег Вадимович.

Бум!

— Причем лично!

Бум!

— Причем с оформлением соответствующей документации в установленном законодательством Российской Федерации порядке!

Бум! Бум!! Бум!!!

Коридор все сильнее затягивает противной цементной пылью, и Норт, едва удерживая одеяло на плечах, кашляет в кулак.

— Майор Шведов! — доносится из-за ощутимо скособоченной в районе петель двери, — Я вас предупредила! Немедленно прекратите это самоуправство и выдайте Норта!  
— Наталья Сергеевна, у меня четкий приказ от вышестоящего офицера: никого в медсанчасть не пускать, — сквозь устроенный бойцами группы быстрого реагирования грохот Цынгуев слышит знакомый скрип и успевает мимоходом удивиться — чегой-то Андрей Петрович в сейфе-то лекарственном забыл?

Притолоку сотрясает очередной удар.

— Идемте, товарищ Норт, идемте, — Цынгуев осторожненько тянет Норта к неприметной двери в конце крашенного белой краской коридора медсанчасти, — нечего тут задерживаться.

Тот двигается так, словно до сих пор спит, и вряд ли слышит сейчас хоть что-то, кроме голоса Наталь Сергеевны, но ноги переставляет послушно — и на том спасибо. В конце коридора Цынгуев осторожно прислоняет его — покорного, как телка — к стеночке и берется за замок давно не используемой прачечной. Года три назад, еще до того, как рядовой Цынгуев пошел служить, в «Лушанке» открыли большой прачечный блок, а старый, при «больничке», очистили от оборудования и отдали Андрей Петровичу под запасной изолятор. Во всяком случае, эмалированное ведро-параша, койка с продавленной сеткой и проржавевший стул тут так и стоят, отмечает про себя Цынгуев, включая свет. Англичанин, болезненно щурясь, тянется прикрыть глаза рукой. Одеяло сползает на пол, но думать о нем некогда. Как говорили в учебке — в бою думать не надо, в бою надо приказы исполнять. А приказ у него четкий: отвести и запереть. Цынгуев обхватывает Норта за плечи — того колотит, как в лихорадке — и заводит внутрь.

— Вы побудьте тут маленько, товарищ Норт.

Англичанин делает несколько шагов, замирает перед койкой, судорожно стискивая укрывающую его плечи простыню, и тяжело опирается о покрытую светлым кафелем стену, где еще торчат давно обесточенные розетки и выключатели.

— Вы присядьте… Или лучше прилягте... Одеяло я сейчас прине...

— Андрей! — рявкает Андрей Петрович в коридоре и становится понятно, что мешкать совсем некогда. Цынгуев пулей вылетает из прачки, захлопывает дверь, краем глаза успевая уловить, как англичанин, осторожно, по стеночке, сползает на колени, но не присаживается на пятки, а неловко, боком, ложится на пол.

«Не простыл бы, — думает Цынгуев, проворачивая ключ в замке, — тащ майор башку же снимет. И одеяло так некстати упало. Чаю ему горячего надо туда принести…»

Что-то оглушительно хлопает, вжикает прямо у него над ухом, и со звоном укатывается куда-то в угол. Кажется, у двери медсанчасти слетает-таки одна из петель.

— Андрей!!!

Андрей Петрович вроде… Да ну, нет… Но все-таки, кажись, немножечко напуган, хотя Цынгуев совершенно не понимает почему. Даже когда его затаскивают в ординаторскую, ставят под лампу, и он замечает в зеркале над раковиной какое-то яркое пятно на щеке, и понимает, что ему там горячо и мокро. Он утирает кровь ладонью — ну, ссадило, ну, чё, бывает. Ему было лет одиннадцать, когда зимой он себе осиновой веткой чуть глаз не выколол — так от мамы тогда куда сильнее прилетело — рука-то у нее ой-ей-ей тяжелая. Цынгуев открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом Андрей Петровичу, но не успевает: в коридоре оглушительно грохает, один раз, потом еще, скрежещет покореженный металл, и Цынгуев чувствует, как ему в руку суют тяжелую связку ключей, а потом Андрей Петрович разворачивает его лицом к себе и яростно шепчет:  
— Рядовой Цынгуев, слушай мою команду: молчать. Ключи не отдавать. Бойцам группы не препятствовать, пока не полезут к прачечной. Когда полезут — к Норту не подпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Понял меня?!

— Так точно, тащ майор! — чеканит Цынгуев строго по уставу, и Андрей Петрович вдруг улыбается, хлопает его по плечу и добавляет уже обычным своим голосом:  
— Ключи в карман спрячь, медведь. И давай за мной.

В коридоре пыльно и шумно. Покореженную дверь отгибают в сторону несколькими ударами снаружи, в пролом один за другим пролезают шестеро: в шлемах и черной броне с ног до головы. Группа быстрого реагирования. Спецотряд. В учебке рассказывали. Цынгуева в такой звали, да он не пошел: ему всегда хотелось танк водить — дед, прошедший всю Великую Отечественную снайпером, в сорок четвертом провел в составе танковой бригады пару недель и до последнего дня рассказывал про эту здоровенную махину с таким восторгом в скрипучем старческом голосе, что Цынгуев и в армию-то пошел с одним намерением — танкистом стать. Но его не взяли. Сказали, что габаритами не вышел. Мол, ты, Цынгуев, сам как танк, кого хошь задавишь.

Он мимолетно огорчается старому воспоминанию, но потом огорчаться становится некогда: в проломе появляется Наталь Сергевна и прет, как тот танк, сразу к ним с Андрей Петровичем, размахивая какой-то пыльной бумагой.  
— Майор Шведов! Я повторяю еще раз — немедленно выдайте заключенного номер 12-140-153-27 для возобновления следственных мероприятий!

Цынгуеву хочется чихнуть, но он не очень уверен, что можно.  
— Наталья Сергеевна, на спец.объекте «Лушанка» я являюсь заведующим медсанчасти. Вопросы выдачи заключенных для проведения с ними чего-либо, кроме медицинского осмотра — планового или внепланового — не входят в мою компетенцию.  
— Майор Шведов, вы мне это тут прекратите!  
— Наталья Сергеевна, как я вам уже неоднократно сообщал, с вопросом о выдаче заключенного номер 12-140-153-27 вам следует обращаться к исполняющему обязанности начальника специа…  
— Не смейте! — Наталь Сергевна визжит и, кажись, даж подпрыгивает. — Не смейте отбрехиваться Даршавиным!!!  
— Наталья Сергеевна, я не, как вы изволили выразиться, отбр…  
— Молчать!!! — разносится по коридору оглушительным визгом, от которого вздрагивают даже бойцы спецотряда. — Вы четверо суток укрываете этого английского сучьего выблядка…  
— Наталья Сергеевна, я исполняю свои непосредственные должностные обязанности вкупе с приказом вышестоя…  
— Молчать!!! — Наталь Сергевна заглядывает в ординаторскую, дергает дверь соседней палаты и поворачивается к Андрей Петровичу.  
— Ключи от всех помещений медсанчасти, и — я напоминаю — вы не в том положении, чтобы мне отказывать, майор Шведов.  
— У меня их нет.  
— Вы… Да вы… — Наталь Сергевна сжимает кулаки, и лицо у нее такое, словно она в Андрей Петровича щас плюнет. И она плюет: — Обыскать!

Из-за покореженной двери доносится неуверенное:  
— Наталья Сергеевна, это уже превышение…  
— Я сказала: обыскать!

Андрей Петрович демонстративно шагает вперед, поднимая руки, и терпеливо стоит на месте, пока его деловито шмонает один из бойцов.  
Наталь Сергеевна вытряхивая из помятой пачки сигарету, дожидается пока Васильев — ее переводчик/стенографист — пролезет мимо покореженной двери, щелкнет зажигалкой, и с наслаждением затягивается. А потом кивает на Цынгуева.  
— Этого тоже.

— Наталья Сергеевна… — Андрей Петрович устало трет переносицу, — ну, это уже ни в какие ворота... Здесь хранятся карты на персонал, на спецучетный контингент, подотчетные лекарства. Ну, откуда ключи могут быть у рядового, который даже к медсанчасти не приписан?

Вообще-то Цынгуев приписан, но поскольку ему велено молчать, он только вздыхает и переступает с ноги на ногу, на что ребята из спецотряда реагируют как-то нервно: шагнувший было к Цынгуеву боец косится в сторону Наталь Сергеевны, а остальные наводят дула автоматов. Васильев неуютно жмется к шкафу.

— Ломайте к ебеням двери.  
— Наталья Сергеевна, на спец.объекте двести семь человек контингента и личного состава. Вы уедете, а нам тут рабо…  
— Хуй я вам уеду!!! Я сначала этого выблядка в допросной распотрошу, пока он мне маму свою не сдаст!!! Пока он кровью ссать не начнет, пока зубы все один за другим ему же в глотку не вобью!!! Ломайте! Ломайте нахер, я сказала!!!  
А потом вдруг разом происходит очень-очень много всего.

Бойцы на раз-два начинают выламывать дверь ближайшей палаты. Снаружи доносится топот, истеричное: «Наталья Сергеевна, я думаю, не стоит!», Андрей Петрович потихоньку подталкивает Цынгуева в сторону прачки, а в проломе показывается Олег Вадимович с тяжелой трубкой «особой связи» у уха.  
— Докладываю обстановку, товарищ генерал: дверь в медсанчасть выломана, восстановлению не подлежит, рядовой Цынгуев ранен, кровотечение наблюдаю визуально, но степень серьезности в данный момент оценить не представляется возможным, ввиду ухудшения видимости в ходе проводимой бойцами отряда быстрого реагирования операции по выламыванию двери в палату номер два медсанчасти. Так точно, товарищ генерал, медсанчасти. Никак нет, санкций на данные действия в письменном или устном виде не получал.

Бойцы замирают, кажись, еще на первом «товарищ генерал», но расслышать все остальное можно все равно с трудом, потому что Наталь Сергевна орет уже совсем как резаная:  
— Я тебе покажу санкции! Я тебе, недоносок, такие санкции покажу! Ты у меня, мудозвон ебаный, без погон в момент останешься!!!

Олег Вадимович еще что-то говорит, Андрей Петрович, кажется, тоже. Из трубки спец.связи слышно, что орут там не хуже Наталь Сергеевны, хотя слов и не разобрать. А потом вдруг бойцы один за другим опускают автоматы и начинают потихонечку оттеснять Наталь Сергеевну в сторону двери.

Если бы спросили Цынгуева, он бы ее вырубил. Ну, аккуратно. Просто чуток придушил до легкой потери сознания — тогда шуму точно было бы меньше. Но Цынгуева никто не спрашивает: Олег Вадимович все еще что-то говорит в трубку (ну, когда оттель не орут), Андрей Петрович, страдальчески морщась, осматривает дверь в палату, которой таки досталась пара ударов, Васильева давно уже не видно, а Наталь Сергеевна, хоть и орет всякое, но куды ей против шестерых из ейного же усиления — унесли.  
Цынгуев, вздыхая, поправляет лямку автомата, размазывает по щеке надоевшую уже сочиться кровь (ну, на морде всегда долго кровит), оглядывается и замечает в углу у прачки скомканное одеяло.

Ох, ты ж, лысый же ты черт! Англичанин же там, на полу, босой, в трениках и одной простынке. Ну, тащ майор точно башку снимет.  
Под аккомпанемент воплей:  
— Норт! Сучий выблядок! Я еще до тебя доберусь! Вот увидишь, сученышь, еще ничего не кончилось! Вот увидишь!!! — Цынгуев отпирает дверь и замирает на пороге. Потому что англичанин не лежит на полу: он стоит на стуле, просунув в голову петлю. А в следующий миг уже и не стоит — делает шаг вперед.  
Цынгуево собственное:  
— Олег Вадимович! — и:  
— Лукас! Нет! — майора Даршавина, кажется, сливаются в одно. Олег Вадимович, отпихнув Цынгуева с дороги, бросается внутрь. Железная дверь захлопывается, как в замедленной съемке в старом советском кино.  
Внутри, кажется, кто-то плачет.

 

Глава VII.  
Лукас.

 

Я снова «здесь и сейчас», пристегнут к койке в изоляторе. Это очень странно — снова чувствовать себя живым. Похоже, пока все закончилось… Впрочем, я думал так в прошлом феврале, когда меня потащили «otprazdnovat'» — «все закончилось» — а выяснилось, что праздник только начинался. Так же я думал, когда фельдшер впихнул в меня железку и подключил к ней электроды. Точно так же я думал, вставая на стул и затягивая петлю под аккомпанемент воплей Игнатовой в коридоре «Nort! Ne dumaj, chto vse zakonchilos', suchij vybljadok — ja eshhe pogovorju s toboj! Dazhe ne dumaj, chto vse zakonchilos'! Ty mne eshhe vse rasskazhesh'! Ty eshhe moi tufli lizat' budesh', vypizdenysh!». Видимо, некоторых жизнь ничему не учит.

Поворачиваю голову: на соседней кровати на животе спит Олег, обхватив подушку руками — будто кто-то может отнять ее у него. Говорят, по позе спящего человека можно узнать его характер. Смешно. Если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал, что Олег Даршавин, упорный, как бульдог, следователь, своими руками достанет меня из петли — я бы сильно удивился.

За окном, до половины закрашенном снаружи белой краской, сумерки. Проваливаюсь в дремотное состояние.  
Первый раз я увидел Олега вскоре после того, как меня оригинально поприветствовали в следственном изоляторе. Это было…

… Горячо и пусто. В голове. Или — холодно и пусто. Или еще как-нибудь, но непременно пусто. Вот уже дней десять — с того самого дня, как я нарвался на nakazanie. Но мне нравится — не само наказание, конечно, а эта пустота в голове: с ней спокойно. Можно часами смотреть на трещины в кафеле, которым облицованы стены камеры, и угадывать символы. Кажется, там написано что-то по-арабски; очень жаль, что я не учил этот язык. Я думаю, что если нырнуть в эту пустоту немного глубже — мне откроются удивительные тайны… Только пока, к сожалению, нырнуть глубже не получается, что-нибудь все время мешает.  
Все-таки русские — больные на всю голову. Хуже них, как говорят знающие люди, только отморозки из ИНЛА — даже не из самой ИНЛА, а те придурки, которых даже из ИНЛА выгнали за неадекватность. Есть там пара таких личностей.

Много чего я ждал от русской контрразведки — но чтобы меня «за знакомство» накачали афродизиаком, выебли под запись на камеру, а потом заставили посмотреть этот арт-хаус… Лучше бы я и дальше оставался в тихой, уютной ростовской камере на семерых по санитарным нормам и на двадцать человек по факту.

В этом кабинете я еще не был.

Почти нормальная обстановка, если можно так сказать. В углу торчит диван (то, что в России называется диваном), покрытый синтетическим пледом. За столом сидит тип с совершенно невыразительной физиономией.  
— Меня зовут Олег Даршавин. Если хотите, мы можем поговорить с вами обо всем, что произошло на прошлой неделе. Предпочтете сидеть на стуле или ляжете?

«Русский» английский, с чудовищным акцентом. С этим типом мы примерно ровесники. Он выглядит... Расслабленным, что ли? И спокойным. Не «пустым», как выглядел бы следователь, но спокойным.

— Вы не похожи на психиатра. Или на психолога.  
— А вы не похожи ни на британского шпиона, ни на оперативника MI5. Знаете, кого вы мне напоминаете? В том городе, где я рос, по соседству жил один человек. Он всю жизнь проработал в цирке, был уже пожилым. Никогда не был женат — но у него были подруги. Он мог очаровать любую женщину.  
— Я не циркач.  
— И я не клоун.  
— Наш разговор записывается?  
— Конечно. Как и все, происходящее в этом здании.  
— Почему вы говорите мне об этом?  
— А зачем мне вам врать? Тем более, в такой мелочи. Я предпочитаю не строить отношения на лжи.  
— Отношения?  
— Теперь вы мой подопечный. Я буду отвечать за вас в течение какого-то времени, и мы с вами хорошо узнаем друг друга, так или иначе — что же это, как не отношения?  
— Зачем мне узнавать вас? Зачем мне все это?  
— Не знаю, — Олег картинно разводит руками, — это вы сами для себя решайте. Решение о назначении нового следователя еще не принято, поэтому пока — на временной основе — общаться с вами буду я. Так или иначе, начиная с этой встречи, вы будете присутствовать в этом кабинете полтора или два часа в день. Мы можем общаться или вы можете замкнуться в гордом молчании — вам решать. В последнем случае, думаю, будет разумно поступить следующим образом: я буду заниматься своими делами, а вы можете слушать музыку. Ну, какой вариант вам нравится больше?

Мне пока нечего сказать ему — очень, очень щедрое предложение, просто рождественская распродажа! — поэтому пытаюсь выгадать время подумать (после пустоты мозги ворочаются с трудом) и делаю неуклюжий комплимент:  
— Вы хорошо говорите по-английски.  
— На самом деле не слишком хорошо. Мое произношение далеко от стандарта, предписанного дикторам корпорации BBC, но простите, у меня нет времени поставить произношение «оксфорд инглиш».  
— А если я захочу улучшить свой русский?  
— Как пожелаете — значит, мы извлечем из нашего общения обоюдную пользу… Ну что, будем знакомы? Меня зовут Олег Даршавин.  
— Норт. Лукас Норт.

***

Почему-то я не могу вспомнить, о чем еще мы говорили в тот день.  
Конечно, мы обсуждали что-то еще, но что именно? В моей памяти на этом месте небольшая черная дыра. Погода? Поэзия? Политика? Не знаю. Не уверен.

Я только помню, что ночью мне приснилось казино, где кто-то заказывал мне шампанское, а Гарри Пирс предсказывал всем желающим достоверное будущее за фунтовую банкноту — довольно выгодное предложение, не правда ли? В очереди к нему стояли вперемешку и сотрудники MI5, и следователи ФСБ — и всем им он обещал приключения, поездки, счастливую любовь, деньги; но когда дело дошло до меня — он прокаркал: «Ты не меня должен спрашивать» — и исчез. А откуда-то появился слон, и верхом на нем ехал Даршавин в разноцветном клоунском костюме.

Это были очень странные сны, но утром я проснулся, улыбаясь. Впервые за два с половиной года после ареста.  
Наша вторая беседа началась с какой-то ерунды — на дежурные вопросы я механически давал такие же дежурные ответы, как вдруг обнаружил, что мы ведем довольно оживленную дискуссию об Уайльде. Я не мог понять, как это получилось. Я же собирался молчать?

— …что тебе нравится у Уайльда?  
— «Дориан Грей». Сама идея того, что все зло, совершенное человеком, отражается на портрете…. Уайльд был гением. Наверное, только после этой книги я понял, насколько безнаказанность развращает.  
— А абсолютная безнаказанность развращает абсолютно? Дориан Грей… Мистер Грей… Да. Странный роман — для того времени действительно странный. Если бы его написали в наши дни, это был бы киберпанк… И, скорее всего, его бы не заметили, пока в Голливуде по мотивам романа не сняли бы боевик класса «С». Знаешь, такие трэшевые фильмы? Я предпочитаю у Уайльда «Балладу Редингской тюрьмы».  
— Наказание за преступление?  
— Осознание неизбежности наказания за преступление. Неотвратимость наказания. Как это накатывает с каждой строфой — ты замечал? Он как будто все время повторяет — наказание неизбежно… Что-то мы сегодня увлеклись литературой. Поговорим о чем-то еще?

— Почему ты выбрал это? — я обвожу кабинет рукой, Олег прищуривается:  
— Люди. Мне интересно наблюдать за людьми. Человек похож на луковицу — поступки, мысли, воспитание, образование, симпатии и антипатии; каждая мелочь образует свой слой, а на выходе мы наблюдаем огромное количество шелухи, под которой прячется кто-то истинный. Мне нравится это — находить того, кто сидит внутри человека.  
На стене тикают часы. Я слушаю Олега.

— Мне предложили работать с террористами — сначала я не хотел, но потом согласился. Я понял, что это может быть интересно: узнавать и понимать. Кому из них просто промыли мозги. Кто пошел на преступление из мести. Кто — из религиозных мотивов. Ты знаешь, что процент именно религиозных фанатиков не такой уж большой — во всяком случае, среди уроженцев Российской Федерации? Правда, чтобы понять ход мыслей фанатиков и уметь пикироваться в споре на религиозные темы — пришлось изучить Коран и начать учить арабский, чтобы понимать определенные нюансы.

— Это того стоило?  
— Да. Моя первая победа — один из боевиков согласился стать двойным агентом. Специалисты разработали легенду, подготовили каналы связи. Он вернулся в Чечню и сливал ГРУ информацию, а потом устранил одного из влиятельных полевых командиров. Отравил этого мудака — и сорвал весеннее наступление боевиков. Жаль, что его не успели вытащить.  
Мне хочется верить, что ему действительно жаль. Я не хочу думать, как умирал тот перевербованный. Те, другие — они угрожали его близким? Его пытали? Он умер в одиночестве? Нет. Не думай об этом. Сконцентрируйся на чем-нибудь постороннем. Помни, что тебя убивает не только пуля — задолго до нее тебя убивает страх перед этой пулей.

— Думаешь о том агенте? Которого я перевербовал?  
— Не знаю. Да. Почему люди меняют сторону?  
— По множеству причин, Лукас, и у каждого свой мотив. Тот человек решил, что достаточно боролся и что дальнейшее сопротивление не имеет смысла. Мы договорились, что те из его родных, кто еще жив и кого мы сможем отыскать, получат гарантии безопасности.  
— Вы купили его, шантажируя близкими?  
— Нет. Я предпочитаю не угрожать таким способом. Это выглядит недостойно.

Я задумываюсь над этими словами, вспоминая практику MI5. Недостойно? Но, кто бы сомневался, действенно — и в MI5 всегда старались очертить круг лиц, угрозы которым подследственный воспримет всерьез. Вопрос в том, чтобы правильно определить болевую точку — у каждого из нас… Ладно, почти у каждого из нас есть кто-то особенный, какой-то человек, ради которого мы сделаем все. И вдруг следователь ФСБ говорит мне о недостойности такой практики. Несколько странно, да?

Олег смотрит на меня:  
— Вспоминаешь что-то конкретное? Кого-то?  
Киваю.

— Лукас, я высказал свое личное мнение. Не сомневайся, наши следователи действуют точно так же, как и ваши: вся разница между нами только в том, на какую именно организацию мы работаем. Попади кто-то из наших твоего уровня к вам — что, с ним обращались бы иначе? Возили бы по музеям и картинным галереям, приглашали бы на ужины со знаменитостями, а в промежутках уговаривали бы ответить на несколько маловажных вопросов?

Нет. Незадолго до поездки в Россию я присутствовал на одном курсе экстренного потрошения «как узнать все, что вас интересует, за пару часов». Техник, который проводил допрос, настоятельно рекомендовал мне пойти и вызвать у себя рвоту заранее... Так что я могу уверенно ответить:  
— Не думаю.

Олег сосредоточенно листает какую-то пухлую тетрадь и тихо замечает:  
— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.

Уже засыпая в камере и прокручивая в голове сегодняшний день, я вспоминаю фразу из прочитанного давным-давно пособия: «в беседе два человека могут взаимодействовать на десятке разных уровней», и мысленно киваю: да. Потом, правда, спохватываюсь: взаимодействие обоюдно. Что сегодня я успел узнать о Даршавине и что Даршавин успел узнать обо мне? Но я слишком хочу спать, чтобы думать сейчас. Я подумаю об этом завтра…  
И так проходит день за днем. Иногда мы оба молчим; я с молчаливого разрешения Олега ложусь на диван, Даршавин включает радио (музыка и болтовня ведущих, никаких выпусков новостей) и делает пометки и записи в своих бумагах.

***

Очередной день преподносит новые сюрпризы. Даршавин спрашивает меня, как только я закрываю за собой дверь:  
— У тебя раньше был гомосексуальный опыт?  
— Нет.  
— Ни разу? Даже в том интернате, где ты учился?

Нет, ему что — действительно это интересно? Олег что, ждет, что я сейчас исповедаюсь ему во всех своих грехах? Хотя чему я удивляюсь, он же психолог.

— Я не учился в частной школе. Мой отец был священником — угадай, что он думал по поводу однополого секса? Мне это было не интересно. Даже во время юношеских экспериментов — не пробовал.

— Что, и мысли не возникало?  
— Ну... В Африке, во время моего гранд-тура… Был один парень. Но мы были просто друзьями, ничего такого.

Олег сидит в своей излюбленной позе — поставил локти на стол, сцепил руки в «замок» и оперся на них подбородком. Забавно: аналитики и офицеры в отделе D тоже часто сидели в такой позе — видимо, что-то интернациональное.

— Можешь мне не верить, но я уважаю право человека на личные тайны, Лукас.  
— И ты определяешь, что можно считать таковыми.  
— Да. Боюсь, что здесь и сейчас я решаю, что останется личным. Но в данном случае я не буду настаивать. Если ты захочешь поговорить об Африке — я к твоим услугам. Тогда вернемся обратно, — он сверяется с календарем, — на месяц тому назад. Страх? Отвращение?

Разве это было уже месяц назад?..

— Не знаю. Не уверен. Это было…

…неправильно. Сладко. Слишком сильно. Меня трясло от возбуждения. Я разрешал делать с собой все, чего бы ни захотели эти двое почти одинаковых на вид мужчин, представляя другого человека — ладно, других людей, но соглашаясь со всем, что со мной делали. Как кукла. Как марионетка: потяни за ниточку вправо, потяни за ниточку влево — никакого сопротивления, послушный отклик на любое воздействие.

Это даже не было так больно, как я представлял. Неприятно — да, в начале. Неудобно. Неправильно. Некомфортно. Странно. Почувствуй себя так же, как чувствует себя твоя подружка. Почувствуй себя вещью. Почувствуй себя игрушкой для ебли.  
Те двое — они были деловиты и сосредоточены на том, что делали. Приласкать. Растянуть. Расположить мое тело в нужной позе. Вставить. Трахнуть.

И повторить цикл, в укороченном варианте — уже без «приласкать» и «растянуть».

И еще раз повторить цикл.

Мог ли я сказать им «нет»? И приняли бы они во внимание мое «нет»? Когда я понял, что они не остановятся — смирился. Откуда-то в голове (где я это слышал? Кто мне это говорил? Не помню) всплыла фраза — «Потерпи, мой хороший. Это недолго».  
Мне понравилось? Я не знаю. Я не испытывал отвращения. Но удовольствие тоже было не моим, удовольствие было вызвано химией — эта мысль четко засела у меня в голове, и именно это потом позволило мне без отвращения к себе посмотреть запись.

— Это было неправильно.

— Неправильно? Интересная интерпретация.

Олег внимательно смотрит на меня.

— Ты в курсе, что произошла ошибка? Тебе не планировали колоть афродизиак — это должен был быть простой релаксант, чтобы ты не слишком сопротивлялся. Цепочка случайностей: спешка, похожая маркировка на ампулах, вызов на срочное совещание, который сорвал майору Дубовенко возможность увидеть, что произошла ошибка. Когда майор вернулся и усадил тебя смотреть это художество — у дежурного в управлении возникли резонные вопросы касательно вызова статистов и использования спецсредств. Майора позвали ответить на звонок — и он не успел просмотреть запись до того, как ее тебе включили, и, соответственно, не увидел, что все прошло несколько не так, как он планировал.

Мне нечего сказать, кроме:  
— Повезло.  
— Да, Лукас. Знаешь, насколько тебе повезло? Предполагалось, что это будет полноценное изнасилование. С предварительным избиением — поскольку почему-то мало кто добровольно соглашается на изнасилование. Когда статисты увидели тебя — обдолбанного тем коктейлем — они решили, что что-то изменилось в сценарии, что это другая съемка, а их не предупредили или забыли предупредить… Обычный бардак, одним словом. Короче, они подыграли, ориентируясь на твое состояние.

Вот так это называется у русских: obychnyj bardak. Видимо, я выгляжу настолько ошарашенным, что Олег изрекает:  
— На сегодня наши полтора часа закончились, Лукас.  
Странно, по часам прошло только пятнадцать минут. Видимо, я выгляжу удивленным, потому что Олег машет рукой:  
— Иди, иди. Охрана!

***

В очередной мой визит у нас каким-то сложным образом завязывается беседа о самоубийствах, параллельно Олег продолжает заполнять какие-то бесчисленные бланки и формуляры. В разгар довольно бурной полемики я выпаливаю:  
— А что, если по возвращению в камеру я повешусь?

Олег усмехается, прекращает писать, откладывает ручку и привычно разминает руку:  
— Если бы это произошло — то меня надо было бы гнать из профессии. Возможно, отдать под суд — за то, что я не увидел предпосылок к этому. Этого не произойдет, Лукас, — не здесь и не сейчас. Ты боец по натуре, и в данный момент ты еще очень далек от того, чтобы прекратить свое сражение. Сейчас у тебя временная передышка перед очередным раундом — тебе пока незачем сдаваться. Заметь, я не отрицаю саму возможность твоего самоубийства — просто пока я не вижу для нее причин. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда ты попадешь в ситуацию, из которой не будет ясно видимого выхода, и не будет причин продолжать борьбу дальше… Но при отсутствии причин и удовлетворительном самочувствии ты не будешь этого делать. Только не ты, Лукас Норт. И, к тому же, сегодня ты не вернешься в камеру — я заполняю бумаги на твою перевозку, на другой объект, не в Москве. Придется лететь несколько часов.

Я автоматически смотрю на карту за его спиной. Россия. Континент. Несколько часов? Лететь? Самолет из Москвы до Владивостока долетает за… Да, тут же еще часовые пояса…

— Формальность, но, тем не менее, надо заполнить кучу документов. В том числе на снотворное. У тебя есть какие-то формы аллергии на лекарства?

На автомате выпаливаю:  
— Нет. Снотворное?  
Олег морщится:  
— Протокол перевозки. В середине семидесятых какой-то умник решил, что в самолете надо исключить малейшую возможность любых инцидентов. Так что тебя ждут носилки, снотворное… Ты проснешься уже на новом месте. Могу обещать, что я буду рядом. Поверишь на слово?  
— Да.

***

И он держит свое слово. Олег всегда выполняет свои обещания — мне ли не знать.

Когда я вижу его в допросной — он дает мне проораться, стягивает медицинские перчатки и прикладывает пальцы к моей шее, сосредоточенно считая пульс, а потом спокойно отвечает на мои бессвязные вопли о предательстве, о том, что он обманул меня:  
— Меня зовут Олег Даршавин, я старший следователь объекта Лушанка. А что, разве я забыл упомянуть об этом?  
— Но ты же психолог, — хриплю я в ответ.

Он проводит рукой по моему лицу, смахивает капли воды и смотрит мне в глаза, устало и снисходительно:  
— Вспомни: я сказал, что теперь ты мой подопечный. Это действительно так — во время того нашего разговора решение о том, что я буду твоим следователем, еще не было утверждено. Я никогда не говорил тебе, что я психолог.

Я зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем мы говорили при первой встрече…. Что обсуждали на следующих сеансах… Что я выболтал о себе… Пытаюсь понять, какой линии поведения мне нужно придерживаться в дальнейшем...  
В голове упорно всплывают обрывки фраз из наших бесед.

Интересно наблюдать за людьми, понимать их сущность. Угадывать их тайны — и получать удовольствие, когда твои догадки подтверждаются. Люди похожи на луковицу. Я уважаю право человека на личные тайны. Я решаю, что останется личным. Если бы это произошло — то меня надо было бы гнать из профессии. Возможно, отдать под суд — за то, что я не увидел предпосылок к этому. Мне пришлось работать с террористами. Я буду отвечать за вас в течение какого-то времени. Это стандартная процедура транспортировки. Я буду рядом. Я предпочитаю не строить отношения на лжи/

Олег ни разу не солгал мне. Он просто не сказал всей правды.  
Может ли обманщик быть обманут другим обманщиком?  
Даршавин наклоняется надо мной и шепчет:  
— Лукас, я могу быть тем, кем ты хочешь меня видеть, — а потом делает шаг назад и повышает голос:  
— Добавить напряжение. Разряд.

 

Глава VIII.  
Рос.

 

Не видно ни хрена и тишина такая, что в ушах звенит. Что тихо — это хорошо. Это значит, что она услышит, если вдруг мелкие камешки проскребут по металлической поверхности пехотных мин. А вот, что темно — смотри пункт про пехотные мины.  
Кто вообще придумал ставить их в помещении? В том, что это именно помещение, она не сомневается: буквально кожей ощущает замкнутое пространство и застоявшийся воздух вокруг себя. Судя по тому, как угасает в темноте шорох ее осторожных шагов, помещение большое, скорее, даже огромное. Стадион? Нет, потолки тут явно низкие, хотя рукой дотянуться не получилось. Заброшенный склад? Завод? Бункер времен холодной войны? Почувствовав, что мысли начинают нестись вскачь, она останавливается и заставляет себя дышать медленно и ровно. Выберемся. Не в первый раз. А не выберемся, будет даже символично.

Стоп.

Еще раз.

Медленно и ровно.

Раз, два, три — вдох. Раз, два, три — выдох.

Осторожно присесть, провести кончиками пальцев по щебенке перед собой, убедиться, что ногти не скользнут по прохладному кругляшу мины. Выпрямиться, сделать шаг, повторить сначала. Она не знает, сколько прошло времени. Она слышит только собственное дыхание, скрип кожаной куртки и шорох камешков: сначала под рукой, потом под ногами. Внезапное металлическое «клик» звонко раздается в затхлой тишине. Она успевает только втянуть воздух, широко распахнутыми глазами увидеть ослепительно белое пламя… И проснуться.

***

Лэптоп недовольно кликает, требуя освободить придавленные ее рукой клавиши. На часах в углу монитора половина третьего утра, значит, ее вырубило всего на несколько минут. Рос сохраняет открытые документы, откладывает технику в сторону, вытягивается на диване и, закинув руки за голову, мысленно разбирает сон на составляющие: так проще стряхнуть с себя его остатки. Помещение — склад, в котором они сегодня были. Мины/взрывы — недавнее дело с террористами. Все просто.

В темноте, подсвеченной лишь цифрами на табло будильника, слышно только размереное дыхание: ее и Лукаса. Вот уж кому сегодня досталось... Он спит, скрутившись в клубок под теплым одеялом на густом ворсе мягкого ковра. Рос лениво следит, как одна за другой сменяются цифры на циферблате, и гадает, какой будет сегодняшняя ночь. Лукас лучше спит, когда остается у нее, но без четверти три — без четверти шесть по Москве — все равно критическая отметка: иногда он просыпается с застрявшим в горле криком, иногда его приходится будить, потому что он плачет во сне, иногда он просто хмурится и стонет, и тогда ему достаточно тихого: «Шшш», чтобы спокойно проспать до утра. А иногда он разговаривает — редко, в основном обрывками фраз, но все равно это не самое хорошее качество для оперативника МI5. Такие ночи Рос не любит за то, что каждый раз на долю секунды колеблется: разбудить или послушать, что он скажет еще. И как потом жить с тем, что услышишь. Она вспоминает свой сон и тихо фыркает: Лукас Норт — ее персональное минное поле, к которому ни карты, ни миноискателя в комплекте не прилагается.

Цифры на часах сменяются с 02:44 на 02:45 совершенно бесшумно, но Рос все равно слышит в голове отчетливый щелчок. Лукас дергается во сне, пытаясь прикрыть голову рукой, и бормочет еле слышно: «Ne nadо… please, ne nado bol’she… Pojal'sta».

— Шшш, все хорошо, — Рос поворачивается и осторожно касается его руки чуть повыше локтя. Тело Лукаса Норта тоже минное поле, требующее филигранной точности. На дюйм выше: парусник, на дюйм ниже: браслет. Рос мягко поглаживает его плечо большим пальцем, машинально следуя привычному уже ритму. Раз, два, три — верх. Раз, два, три — вниз. Потом осторожно скользит пальцами вниз, к запястью и считает пульс: после шокера лучше лишний раз проверить.

— Шшш, мой хороший. Ты здесь. Ты со мной. Ты в безопасности.

Лукас под ее рукой потихоньку расслабляется, приподнятое в попытке защититься плечо опадает, дыхание выравнивается: на сегодня обошлось, можно снова закинуть руки за голову и поспать еще часа три. Лукас вздыхает, накрывает ее руку своей и бормочет по-русски:  
— Не отпускай…  
— Не отпущу.  
И она не отпустит — работа такая.


End file.
